Find the Past!
by LilBlossomKitty
Summary: FINISHED Sakura has just woken up from a coma after a deadly accident. Sakura must find her past and find the person who tried to kill her and killed her father! SS some ET yes magic
1. Your Awake!

Quick Summary  
  
Sakura Kinomoto got in a car accident with her dad when she was 12 after Li Syaroan left. Investigators say the car accident was done on purpose, because the brakes and gears were messed up in the car, so someone was out there to kill Sakura. Sakura was in coma after the car accident, she was the only survivor. She has hardly any memory left of her pass, but some. Somone helps to remember everything (not Syaroan). Then she sets off to find the person who tried to kill her and to take revenge for her father. SS/ET Yes, there's magic.

* * *

**Find the Past**  
  
Chapter 1 You're Awake! 

"DOCTOR! SHE'S AWAKE!" yelled a woman  
  
"Sakura can you hear us?" asked a man  
  
"What's going on? Where am I? How did I get here? Who am I? What year is it?" she asked  
  
"Sakura you just woke up from coma and you were in coma for 2 years. Your in the hospital. You were in a car accident with your father, apparently your father is dead. We think the car accident was done on purpose to kill both you, but apparently you survied. Your Sakura Kinomoto, your 14 years old right now and the year is 2003." replied the doctor.  
  
All she could hear was the doctor and the beeping sounds of machines, and voices in the background. She was confused and doesn't know what's going on. But she's determined to find out everything she forgot.  
  
Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm currently 14 years old. I just woke up from comma. I don't remember anything from the past, so I must find out what was my past while living in my future. All I know is that I was in coma for 2 years and they say Fujitaka Kinomoto, my father died in a car accident and I was in it, they say the car accident was planned to kill me only, but my father got invovled too. My older brother, Touya Kinomoto left Tomoeda, Japan to work in Canada, but I don't know where, no one has heard of him ever since he moved. My mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto died when I was age 3. I'm scared cause I don't know what's going on and I think I'm alone too.  
  
**2 hours later....**  
  
Sakura was eating a tuna sandwich since she hasn't eaten for a long time. Then someone came into her room to visit.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Your finally awake! I made you so many cute outfits! After you get out of the hospital you can try them all on!!!!" yelled a purple hair girl hugging Sakura tightly. Sakura choked out all the bread from her mouth. "O gomen Sakura! I didn't know you were eating!"  
  
"Who cough are you? cough How do you cough know my name?cough" Sakura asked while choking back out all the tuna. "And what cute outfits?"  
  
"Sakura...don't you remember me? I'm Tomoyo Daidouji!" Tomoyo replied. "Sakura, I'm your best friend! Don't you remember anything! I use to make you cute outfits for you to wear!!!"  
  
"Tomoyo...to tell you the truth..nope I don't remember anything about you" Sakura replied in a sad voice. Tomoyo felt really bad that she couldn't remember her, but she was determined to help her remember everything.  
  
.::Tomoyo's P.O.V.::.  
  
I looked at her emerald eyes, I haven't seen those in a while, I missed seeing her eyes and her cheerful self. I could see through her eyes that she was confused. I wish I could help her become who she was before, before this even happened.  
  
-End of P.O.V.-  
  
"Hai Sakura, do you remember who is Syaoran Li is?" Tomoyo asked with a worried face.  
  
Tomoyo was worried she wouldn't remember him. Syaoran was to come back to Tomoeda in a week since he has finished all the trainning he required in Hong Kong.  
  
"Yes I do, he was in my dream once, only once and I never saw him again, he kept telling me to come back and not to leave him. Tomoyo-chan is he real?"  
  
Tomoyo falls down to the ground (anime style). -.-'" "Yes he's real and he's your BOYFRIEND!"  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend Tomoyo?" she ask sweetly, if she was asking for candy.  
  
"Yes I do, do you remember Eriol Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo asked hoping she would know.  
  
"Yes I remember him, he's...he's....the....recerniation of Clow Reed...Sakura Cards....Magic...." She was struggling, trying to remember everything quickly, she was so determined to remember everything. Every SINGLE BITS of her past.  
  
"Sakura, please don't rush yourself in remembering everything so fast!" Her best friend tells her that so she wouldn't put so much stress on herself.  
  
"VISITING TIME IS OVER! ALL VISITORS MUST LEAVE NOW, PATIENCES NEED TO GET THEIR REST NOW!" The P.A. announced  
  
"You'll come back tomorrow, right Daidouji-chan?" Sakura asked if Tomoyo wouldn't return again.  
  
"Sakura--please call me Tomoyo, we're best friends! Don't forget, best friends are always there for each other, I promise I'll be back tomorow and I'll bring your best pals too! Have a good rest Sakura!"  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo...Arigato...."  
  
After Tomoyo left, Sakura got bored, so she looks around the room and she sees a bright pink bag, and wonder what's in it.....the first thing she saw was......

* * *

Not much...I'll get going later on.... 


	2. Sakura, the Mistress

**Find the Past!**  
  
Chapter 2 Sakura, the Mistress  
  
'A book, it says Sakura Book, it's all pink, like cherry blossoms, I like this colour a lot' Sakura thought when she grabbed the book out of the bright pink bag, she opens the book and it starts glowing and a sudden light surrounded her  
  
Sakura quickly jumped up when the yellow stuffed animal popped out of the book  
  
"It's about time you woke up Sakura-chan! I'M HUNGRY! WHERE'S MY PUDDING!" says the yellow stuffed animal  
  
Sakura was totally freaked out and fainted on to the ground.  
  
"Sakura-chan!! Sakura-chan!!" the yellow stuffed animal kept shaking her.  
  
"Hai...leave me alone will yah...I'm dreaming about a yellow stuffed animal freaking me out"  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN I'M REAL! WAKE UP!"  
  
"HOEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You finally woke up..." Kero sighed, "too bad Touya isn't here anymore to pour cold water on you to wake you up..."  
  
"You...talked..." Sakura pointed at Kero. She had no idea what that yellow stuffed animal thing was.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Are you blank in your mind? What have you been doing for the past two years? And why did I get locked up all of a sudden?"  
  
Sakura was to scared to reply, she just sat there like a duck.  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Sakura...you don't remember me?.....CAN'T YOU REMEMBER ME! I'M KEROBEROS THE MIGHT GUARDIAN BEAST! roar Got anything to eat?" (Piggie Kero!!!!) Sakura continued looking at Kero.  
  
"Kero-chan....you must like to eat a lot...."  
  
"You betcha! You use to make dessert and breakfast for me! IT WAS THE BEST!!!"  
  
"I was a really good cook?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Sakura stared at Kero and started poking him and tuggin his face.

"Sakura stop!!!!!! Owww..." Kero rubbed his face.

"Oh, I was seeing if you were really real" Sakura giggled.  
  
Kero started wondering what else to say to Sakura. "So Sakura......"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Where are we exactly? This doesn't look like your house....."  
  
"Kero-chan, I don't think we have a home anymore...father died, Touya is gone. I think we're alone from now on" Sakura started feeling bad, tears slowly arose from her eyes. Kero decided to not continue with the subject.  
  
"So Sakura, what else do you got in the pink bag?"  
  
Sakura suddenly lightened up. She grabbed her bag and sat down with Kero. She turned the bag over and lots of stuff poured down from her bag, and a note slowly floated down from the inside  
  
"A note for me...."  
  
She slowly opened the note and read it  
  
Dear Sakura (Kaujii),  
  
I hope your alright when you wake up from coma, I'm sorry if I'm not there when you wake up. I came back when I heard about the accident and packed all your most valuable stuff in this pink bag which I bought for you (EVEN THE STUFF THAT GAKI GAVE YOU!). Please keep them treasured with you. I've gone to Canada to work. Our house has been sold for money for your health care (some of it not all of it). And the rest I took to Canada. I'll come back as soon as I get information from Nakuru that you have woken up. Take care.  
  
Your brother who gets stomped by the kaujii a lot  
  
Touya Kinomoto  
  
"Touya..........."  
  
Sakura quickly stuffed everything back into her bag. Right before she put back the note in her bag, something suddenly fell out of the note and landed on Sakura's lap. It was a beautful key with a star in the middle of the circle.  
  
"Kero-chan...what's that?"  
  
"That's your.....your key of star...you summon all the cards again. Sakura come on, let's go outside and take some fresh air. You need it!"  
  
"DEMO KERO-CHAN I CAN'T SNEAK OUT OF HERE! I'LL BE CAUGHT FOR SURE!"  
  
"Sakura-chan don't tell me you forgot you had magic too!!!"  
  
"I know I have magic, I forgot how to use it though"  
  
"Aiiiiieeee! Sakura-chan---First lets do the counts of cards! Have to check if all the Sakura cards are still here. Pick the deck out of the book"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Now follow what I say 'Obey your mistress....'"  
  
"Obey your mistress...."  
  
"All 53 cards show yourself"  
  
"All 53 cards show yourself"  
  
A sudden pink light lightened the room and all the cards from Sakura's hand turned in a circle constantly around Sakura.  
  
"Yep, that's all 53 cards"  
  
Then all 53 cards returned back to Sakura's hand.  
  
"Sakura let's go! I really need fresh air!!!!!!"  
  
"Alright fine, don't be so annoying Kero! The key with power of stars! Show off the real magic power! I order you according to our agreement to RELEASE! FLY!"  
  
Pink wings appeared from Sakura's back and Sakura felt so free like an angel again.  
  
"Sakura you remembered! SAKURA-CHAN WAIT FOR ME!"  
  
Sakura had already jumped out of the window. Not waiting for Kero  
  
"I hate when she does that" Kero quickly transformed into his true form. "Sakura-chan WAIT UP!!!"  
  
It was dark. It was the middle of the night, everything was pitch black.  
  
"LIGHT!"  
  
There was a small dim light Keroberos could see, he quickly flew to it. He thought it was Sakura...but it was....

* * *

Sounds like a cliffhanger? I dunno....ma hands are tried come back tomorrow you might see more!!! 


	3. One Step Further

**Find the Past!**  
  
Chapter 3 One Step Further  
  
**At the Penguin Park**  
  
.::Keroberos' P.O.V.::.  
  
'That isn't Sakura's magic' I thought to myself. I walked a few steps to it. IT WAS THE CHINESE GAKI!!!!!!!!! ( note from author: it hasn't been one week okay? You have to find out why he came back so earlier later on in the chapter!)  
  
"GAKI!!!!" I screamed towards him. I hate that kid so much. Why does Sakura have to like him  
  
-End of P.O.V.-  
  
"Keroberos!" Syaoran yelled back.  
  
Keroberos stomped on his back. "WHERE'S SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled so loud you could here it all the way from the end of the road. People woke up and thought 'Probably drunk freaks'  
  
"Keroberos, be quiet! It's the middle of the night!" whispered Syaoran  
  
"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" it's so hard for Keroberos to whisper cause he's so huge in his true form  
  
"I saw Sakura fly by, but until you came along I lost sight of her!"  
  
"Oh...sorry....."  
  
They started walking slowly through the road. (It's hard to believe that they aren't fighting much) Syaoran then started asking questions. "So where have Sakura and you been.....haven't sensed your magic in a while"  
  
"Let's say she was stuck in the hospital for a while....AND I WAS STUCK IN A FREKAING BOOK! THE TERROR WITHOUT PUDDING!"  
  
"KEROBEROS! Your screaming again! Calm down!!! Argh...we can't find Sakura anywhere and she's hidden her aura. Let's look for her tomorrow. You can stay at my place for now with Meiling. Meiling must be worried to death."  
  
"We can't! Sakura lost her memories about this place! She might be lost! Crying!"  
  
"Kero don't worry! Sakura has magic to guide her.You need some rest anyways"  
  
Kero yawns really loud. stomach growls "Yet I'm hungry. So gaki why did you come back?"  
  
"Mother told me too, she said it's better to come back earlier. And I'm staying here too"  
  
"Just great, a gaki that I have to look at everyday"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" And they gave each other a death glare  
  
Slowly they walked to a HUGE HOUSE, that looked more like a mansion  
  
Kero started rooling. "I can imagine all those puddings in the house. So gaki, who else came to Tomoeda with you?"  
  
"My mother, my sisters, and Meiling. I'll get a table of pudding for you."  
  
Kero changed back to his hidden form and the gates to Syaoran's house opened. Out came a few servents.  
  
"Master Syaoran your back! Your mother wants to see you"  
  
"Master Syaoran! Ms. Meiling wants to see you"  
  
"Master Syaoran!""Master Syaoran!""Master Syaoran!""Master Syaoran!""Master Syaoran!""Master Syaoran!""Master Syaoran!""Master Syaoran!""Master Syaoran!""Master Syaoran!" And it keeps going on and on and on....  
  
"How do you live this life gaki?"  
  
"I don't know! Hey, Fera (a servent's name, very random) make a table of pudding for this guardian of the mistress, and quick he's hungry he might eat you all if you don't be quiet" Then everybody was silent.  
  
"I see now....oh well....OUT OF MY WAY PEOPLE I WANT PUDDING!" Kero flew like a lightning bolt all the way into the house to the dinning room. "PUDDING! PUDDING!!! I CAN EAT ALL OF THIS---demo.....I miss Sakura-chan...."  
  
Syaoran was outside, and he noticed a shadow behind his house. He slowly walked towards it...and it quickly ran behind the house. Syaoran ran as fast as he could to chase it. "Stop! Stop! I won't hurt you!"  
  
The shadow of the person tripped and was about to hit the ground but Syaoran got there in time to catch the falling person.  
  
.::Syaoran's P.O.V.::.  
  
I meet her emerald eyes once again, and her beautiful delicate aurban hair. I missed her so much. She didn't talk to me. She just ran away. Why was I so stupid I just let her go! No I have to chase after her! I won't let her go. But, maybe I shouldn't...if she doesn't want me to see her then I won't. No I can't let her go, she doesn't know what she's doing. I gotta go after her....all this thinking is driving me crazy!!!  
  
-End of P.O.V.-  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran kept following her shadow. "Sakura! Please stop! Please stop!"  
  
And she stopped at the cliff.  
  
"One step further, and I'll do it."  
  
"Sakura what's going on!" Syaoran slowly try to appoarch to her.  
  
"I told you! ONE STEP FURTHER AND I'LL DO IT!"

* * *

Okay...one step further and she'll????????????  
  
Jump? Fall? And die?  
  
Do you really think that's Sakura?


	4. My Task For You

**Find the Past**

Chapter 4 My Task...For You  
  
"Sakura...don't jump! PLEASE!"  
  
Sakura jumped down the cliff. Syaoran quickly ran towards her. "SAKURA- CHAN!" But the Sakura he saw disappeared into the shadow. A card sped up into the air and flew away.

'The work of her Sakura Card. Mirror. What the hell was she thinking! She nearly scared me half to death! Sakura....where are you.....' he thought to himself, he couldn't forget the picture of her in his head. Syaoran slowly walked home, he was tired....he couldn't move much anymore. He hated going home empty handed.  
  
**In the Li's Mansion**

Syaoran saw Kero in the dinning room. He hadn't touch one single pudding yet on the table. "Kero-chan I thought you wanted to eat pudding really badly!"  
  
"Sakura-chan isn't here, and around. So I don't feel like eating without her...."  
  
"For a stupid stuffed animal like you...you sure have a nice heart.."  
  
"YOU GAKI! YOU CALL ME A STUPID STUFFED ANIMAL! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Kero turned into his true form and Syaoran and Keroberos started fighting. After a moment, someone yelled, "KEROBEROS! SYAORAN LI! STOP THIS AT ONCE! WE'RE TRYING TO GET OUR BEAUTY SLEEP HERE! Syaoran did you go see your mother yet!" Kero turned back to his hidden form  
  
It was Meiling! She was still the same, healthy and active, ready to fight at any cost!  
  
"Meiling-chan, Gomen! I'll go see mother at once." 

"Hmph! KERO-CHAN!" Meiling stared at Kero.  
  
"Hai Meiling-chan...." Kero is half scared to death from Meiling's screaming. "Where's Sakura-chan? I thought you were with her."  
  
"You see...ah...."  
  
"DID YOU LOSE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well...sorta...well YAH! She woudn't wait for me!"  
  
"Kero-chan!!!!" Meiling started whacking him with a bat she got out of nowhere (LoL.....hey that happens in a lot of anime show....they get something to hit their friend out of nowhere! HAHAHA) "Ahhhhh!" Kero gets hit Meiling-chan. "STOP HITTING ME!! GOMEN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT SAKURA"

Meiling's eyes widen "YOU HIT SAKURA?!"  
  
"NO!!! LOSE HER!!! AHHHHH MEILING-CHAN!!!" Kero was being tortured from Meiling's constant hitting. "I RATHER EAT gets hit gets hit MY PUDDINGS NOW!!!! Ow ow ow ow ow ow!"  
  
**In Yelan's Room**  
  
"So how is her condition my son?" Yelan asked staying calm. "She woke up today. Her powers has grown even though she was in coma." Syaoran was trying to not force his mom into asking her where was Sakura now. "So where is she now Syaoran?"  
  
"Well you see....ummm she tricked me into thinking that was her with one of her Sakura cards. Mirror....."  
  
"Well did you chase after it?"  
  
"Well you see...I....I...I....I...I....I..." Syaoran was shuddering constantly not knowing what to say.  
  
"Syaoran...you disappoint me....you and Meiling will go looking for her early in the morning. Tomorrow, before Touya comes back. I notified Touya to come back to Tomoeda tomorrow and will be staying in Tomoeda from now on."  
  
"Yes I understand mother." 'Damn, that gayass is coming tomorrow...hope he isn't staying here in my house.'  
  
"One more thing Syaoran! (LoL! This sounds like Jackie's uncle in Jackie Chan's Adventure)"  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"After the summer ends, you'll be attending Tomoeda High School with Sakura...." Syaoran thinking 'Yes! I'll be with my cherry blossom.' "....and also the Kinomotos will be staying here until Touya can find a new apartment that he could stay in"  
  
'Oh crap....her over protective gayass brother....augh....' "ALSO! I want you to go through the investigation of Fujitaka Kinomoto's Death."

"Yes mother I understand"

"You are dismissed. Now go to bed" Syaoran bowed, he left in silence thinking.  
  
'Wonder where Sakura is going to sleep since there's only one more bed avaliable that is single.'  
  
**Back in the dining room**  
  
'Hey all the pudding on the table are gone.....so is Kero-chan and Meiling-chan. Mother had made me do such a huge task...but I'm not going to do it for mother. I'm going to do this for Sakura....My task...for you...' Syaoran was thinking to himself.  
  
Syaoran not knowing someone was watching him..but who? And most importantly why?  
  
'Your task...for her? Ha! Li Syaoran....your my next victim!' the person thought.

* * *

Hey peeps! I wanna thank everybody who reviewed! Sorry if this chapter sux....-.-'" But I'm gettin braces and im alrdy in a lot of pain even though i didnt haf da braces put on yet.... Wish me luck this week! I'm hafin a piano examination!


	5. Touya is Back!

Thanks to all these peeps for reviewing!!!!

Carmela-chan  
  
Phenixiz-Destiny-Past  
  
Black Star Devil  
  
Lady of Light 4 the elves  
  
Meilin Baby 13  
  
Bloodlust Night  
  
Now to get on with the program...

* * *

**Find the Past**  
  
Chapter 5 Touya is Back!  
  
.::Syaoran's P.O.V.::.  
  
"Look! There she is!" yelled Meiling "She's over there! Sitting under the Cherry Blossom Tree!"  
  
"Sakura! Hey!!!!!!" I yelled.  
  
She just looked up. Her eyes weren't the same. They were gloomy and sad. She picked up a sword from the ground. Meiling started running towards her.  
  
"MEILING-CHAN DON'T RUN TO HER!"  
  
I was to late. Sakura had killed Meiling with her sword. What was going on with her? Why was she doing this? I saw Meiling's body. Lifelessly. On the ground, she was losing blood.  
  
"Sakura....Sakura...what's going on?"  
  
"Go away...and never return.....NEVER FIND ME! Or I'll kill you next, like how I killed my own father."  
  
"Sakura? What are you talking about?"  
  
She wouldn't kill her own father. She loved him a lot. She always wanted me by her side....why would she not find me.  
  
"Sakura I can't leave you alone."  
  
"If you can't then I WILL!"  
  
She arosed her sword, she was going to kill me....  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!"

I screamed so loud I probably woke everybody. It was just a dream. I was so scared that she was really gonna kill me. She never would....would she? She would fight against what would make her kill me.  
  
I quickly got dressed. Today was the day to find Sakura, before her over protective brother finds out Kero-chan lost her....oh well I rather watch him and Kero-chan fight. Really interesting. But for Sakura's own good, I'm still going to find her.  
  
-End of P.O.V.-  
  
Syaoran got dressed. Washed himself and went downstairs for breakfast. It was only 7 in the morning. Only my mother was downstairs eating breakfast and watching TV.  
  
"No point in finding Sakura anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran looked at the television  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, woke up last night in the hospital and is still in the hospital as told by the doctors this morning...." as the reporter was talking Syaoran was surprised she was still in the hospital.  
  
"Go pick up Sakura Syaoran and on your way back also pick up her brother bring Kero too."  
  
Syaoran half surprised that Sakura actually returned back to the hospital quickly left the house to the hospital  
  
**Hospital**  
  
"Sakura!!!" hugged Tomoyo. "I brought someone with me."  
  
"Hey Sakura, long time no see" Eriol hugged Sakura. Sakura was happy to see both of them today.  
  
"I was using my magic last night..."  
  
"YOU WERE USING YOUR MAGIC LAST NIGHT! DID YOU KNOW YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN CAUGHT!"  
  
Tomoyo stunned for the first time of Eriol's screaming quietly whispered to him. "Eriol don't scream, your going to grab people's attention!"  
  
"Yah, that's for sure." as a boy entered.  
  
"My Cute Little Descendant" Eriol grinned at Syaoran  
  
"ERIOL-KUN!" Syaoran gives him a deep death glare.  
  
"Hai...Syaoran-kun why are you here?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Mother told me to pick up Sakura. She said that she'll be living with us for a while and Touya-kun is coming back...can't wait moans "  
  
All of a sudden a little stuff toy came out of Syaoran's bag.  
  
"HHHOEEEE! I need some air here! Sakura-chan! Where did you go last night!"  
  
"None of your business Kero-chan! Who told you to become so slow in flying! You and your puddings...." Sakura and Tomoyo laughed pointing at Kero's big stomach.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!"  
  
**Another conversation Syaoran and Eriol**  
  
"So my little descendant...."  
  
"You mind not calling me that?"  
  
"Yah sure....anyways...you see Sakura remembering stuff now?"  
  
"Yah...maybe she remembered everything in one night, just needed time to be alone...do you think she still loves me?"  
  
"Well I know a way to find out Syaoran" Eriol saying it sucipicously.  
  
"What's your evil plan Eriol?" Syaoran asked always wanting to know what he's up to.  
  
"There's a fair in Tomoeda tomorrow, why not go? Hmmm?"  
  
"Alright...fine"  
  
"We'll double date!"  
  
"NANI-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
"Yep, me and Tomoyo, you and Sakura..."  
  
"That's just too evil of a plan."  
  
**Sakura and Tomoyo**  
  
"Kero-chan...where are you going?" Sakura asked  
  
"I'm gonna go find Yukito-san."  
  
"Okay...you know where he lives?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Nope...don't have to tell me, I'll just look for his aura instead." Then Kero flew out of the window.  
  
"Kero-chan!" Kero then suddenly came back. "You missed me already?" Kero asked  
  
"Nani? I was just going to tell you just fly high so nobody will see you!" Kero falls on the ground in animestyle  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW!"  
  
Sakura gave him a dumb look.  
  
Kero then flew off angry and storming outside mummbling "They think I'm so dumb...all becuase I look like a stupid stuffed up animal......"  
  
"Ai...Kero-chan will never change"  
  
"Sakura-chan the fair in Tomoeda is opening tomorrow..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"Li-kun and Hiiragizawa-kun is coming too"  
  
"I see"  
  
"And we're double dating"  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
  
"And I'm so going to tape your date! hohoohohooo evil laughter"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan...."  
  
"Sakura-chan! Let's go! We have to go pick up Touya!" Syaoran just noticed the time. They were going to be late for Touya's arrival.  
  
"Alright! Time to get out of the hospital!! I just hate the food here" Sakura was happy to finally get out of the hospital.  
  
"Okay I'm going to the front desk to get Sakura's medicine and stuff, you guys can wait in the car....where's Kero?"  
  
"Kero left to go to Yukito's place"  
  
"Good one less annoyoing thing to deal with...if only we can get rid of...."  
  
"Me right?" Eriol death glaring at Syaoran.  
  
"Something like that..."  
  
Syaoran went to the front desk to get the medicine that Sakura needs to keep the body healthy and also to sign her out of the hospital. Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura all went to the airport to pick up Touya.  
  
"Flight 4678 has arrived from Vacouver to Tomoeda" the P.A. announced  
  
'He's here...God I'm I damn nervous...I haven't seen my brother for such a long time...and what's with Syaoran...he's death glaring at where my brother is going to come out' Sakura was so excited in seeing her brother again.  
  
"Sakura look! Your brother!" Tomoyo yelled. She was pointing at the tall good old Touya. Sakura quickly ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Baka Touya!"  
  
"Kaujii! I miss you so much! How was life in coma?"  
  
"Maybe worse than your life?" They both laughed loudly.  
  
"GAKI!" Touya was staring at Syaoran. They were both giving each other the DEATH GLARE!  
  
"Touya!!!!" Sakura stepped on Touya's foot  
  
"Kaujii!!!! Oh well...anyways I'm dying to know where I'm staying at."  
  
"Touya...we're staying at Syaoran's place"  
  
"NANI-NI! With the GAKI AND HIS EVIL SISTERS!"  
  
"Hai...it's going to be fun!"  
  
"Sakura-chan don't you remember last time what happened when we were in Hong Kong and we went to Gaki's place?"  
  
"We were at Syaoran's place before?" Sakura was all puzzled up. Touya had no idea about Sakura forgetting most of her memories from coma.  
  
"Sakura-chan...I just think it's a bad idea. Why don't we stay at Yukito's place?"  
  
Then they saw Kero-chan flying by from the top of the ceiling.  
  
"Sakura-chan! NANI-NI TOUYA KINOMOTO!"  
  
"Yellow stuffed animal" Touya puffed out.  
  
"Kero-chan!! You looked all worn out..what happened?" Sakura asked  
  
"Yukito ain't in Tomoeda anymore. I looked everywhere!"  
  
"NANI?" Touya sure wasn't going to be happy about staying with Syaoran now.  
  
"Yosh (alright) Let's go Touya!"  
  
"Sakura-chan...." Touya was all fleshed out. He didn't want to go live with the Li's..he hated the four sisters always poking his face.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Eriol and I got a limo ride home, I'll see you soon!" Tomoyo was about to leave but...  
  
"DEMO TOMOYO-CHAN! I need a new closet of clothing! And I was thinking you would help me?" Stars started appearing from Tomoyo's eyes  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN THAT IS THE ONLY THING I CAN'T SAY NO TOO! Eriol I guess it's a girl's night with me and Sakura. Sorry gotta drop the date tonight ...you'll understand right?"  
  
Eriol was so depressed, but to make Tomoyo happy he would understand. "Hai....ja ne Tomoyo and Sakura"  
  
"Ja ne...I'll see you tonight Touya and Syaoran"  
  
'Now I'm stuck with the Gaki! God....SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEEEEEE!'  
  
"Touya...why don't you come over to my place?" Eriol asked. "Nakuru would be glad to see you!"  
  
'ARIGATOU GOD!'"Hai...it's better than being with the gaki..."  
  
"Someone is going to be on love boat number 1 when he gets to Eriol's house" Syaoran grinned at Touya  
  
"GAKI!!!!"  
  
"Ja ne!!!" Syaoran running for his life to his car.  
  
"I'm so going to get that gaki tonight...ARGH...."

* * *

Not much of a chapter....but keep reading im going to start on ma new story...people are already starting to review weee! I'm so happy! 


	6. I Forgot About You

**Find the Past**  
  
Chapter 6 I Forgot About You  
  
**At Daidouji's House**  
  
"Let's see....these will be your clothing when you go out...." Tomoyo was pointing at all the pink dresses in all sorts of colours, green pants, pink pants, blue jeans, and many other sorts of clothing that Tomoyo made for Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo! These looks so cool!!!!!!!!" Sakura was looking at the whole wardrobe of clothing Tomoyo had made for her.  
  
"And guess what? I recovered all the clothing at your house that you used during those CardCaptoring days!"  
  
"Really...?"  
  
"Which one was your favourite dress I made for you?"  
  
"The one you made for me for the play!"  
  
"Sakura...how come you remember so much now...?"  
  
"I don't know...it just got to me...."  
  
"Do you remember anything about Li?"  
  
"Not to think of it...I just pretend to remember so I wouldn't upset him.."  
  
"Sakura...do you...ummmm..."  
  
"Love him?...I don't know myself..." Then she looked another outfit. "It reminds me of something between me and Syaoran."  
  
Tomoyo saw what Sakura was looking at. "You and Li had a matching outfit what you fought the void card..."  
  
"Void card..."  
  
"You remember?"  
  
Then Sakura suddenly changed subjects, she didn't want to talk about it anymore.  
  
"I'm hungry, let's get something to eat!"  
  
"Alright sure, I'll get one of my maids to order pizza for us, and I can continue with making more clothing for you! AND I'm so gonna tape you wearing all of them! OHOHOHH (Evil Laughter LoL!)"  
  
"Tomoyo you never change..."  
  
**Syaoran's Room**  
  
Ring Ring Ring  
  
"Hello Li's residence, Syaoran speaking"  
  
"Li!!!!!!!"  
  
"Tomoyo! What's wrong?"  
  
"Li...something isn't right about Sakura"  
  
"Is something wrong? I'll come over right now!"  
  
"LI! Don't be so desperate in seeing her, it's just that she's forgotton everything about you, only you, she remember me now, Eriol, Yukito, Kero, and all her other friends. But you!"  
  
"Demo.....why?"  
  
"That's what you have to do to find out, you have magic!"  
  
"I'll try my best..."  
  
"I have to go, Sakura is almost done dressing up and I'M SO GONNA VIDEO TAPE HER FOR MY COLLECTION! OhOHOHhOHOH"  
  
Syaoran had the image of cute Sakura in Tomoyo's designs. He sighed. "Anyways, ja ne Tomoyo"  
  
"Ja ne"  
  
.::Syaoran's P.O.V.::.  
  
How could she forget about me? We both made a promise before I left...did coma really screw her up? Or was this done on purpose by magic?  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry that I have to leave...it's just been a while, but I have to go back for school and trainning in Hong Kong with Meilin" Syaoran was so depressed and didn't like the idea from his mother that he had to leave Sakura again  
  
"Syaoran, I understand" Sakura had tears falling out of her emerald eyes.  
  
"Sakura...please don't cry...Just promise me that you won't forget about me...."  
  
"And...you promise me that you'll be there for me no matter what, even if your in Hong Kong"  
  
"I promise....as long as you promise"  
  
"Okay...we can stop it with the promsie thing right?"  
  
"Yep" and they both giggled happily.  
  
"Sakura, there's something I always wanted to do with you..."  
  
"What's that Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran slowly moved his lips closer to Sakura's. And they finally met together. It was a warm feeling for him, he loved it, Sakura's lips were like cherry blossom stems.  
  
"Flight 45632 is now leaving from Tomoeda to Hong Kong"  
  
"Sakura...Ja ne"  
  
"Ja ne Syaoran"  
  
They hugged before they part ways.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Is it because I didn't keep my promise. When I heard that you were in coma I didn't come back? Are you doing this on purpose? Or was this planned by someone else...  
  
End of P.O.V.  
  
Syaoran suddenly felt something strange in the trees outside his room. He opened the windows and took his sword with him and jumped into the trees.  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW SOMEONE IS HERE!"  
  
The figure jumped infront of Syaoran, Syaoran backed away.  
  
"Syaoran...all of Sakura's forgetful memory was planned by me...."  
  
"Your voice is so familiar...who are you?"  
  
"Don't you remember me? I'm Yue..Sakura's Guardian!"

* * *

EH! Has Yue become a bad guardian now??????? Why Yue WHY!!!!!  
  
Should I tense the story up? Please tell me in ur reviews . 


	7. Master Yoki

Okay...some people didn't like the fact Yue became evil...but you'll find out why very soon..grins  
  
**Find the Past**  
  
Chapter 7 Master Yoki  
  
"Yue? Why?" Syaoran always admired Yue, and his human form Yukito.  
  
"Cause I love my new master. Sakura was so useless when she was in coma for me that I had to leave her for a new master."  
  
"Sakura, cares for you! How could you do that? You are so brainwashed!"  
  
"I did this cause I had my own choices! Besides after all, the car accident was planned by my master. And same with the coma part."  
  
"Yue....you traitor"  
  
"And later on when Sakura woke up, the night she flew off I saw her so I decided to give a little magic show for her. I was generous to give back the memories of the past to her, expect for the memories about you!"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because she trusted you so much she lets you fight along your side, so now she has no clue about you, she wouldn't trust you as much and when my master attacks her then she'll be weak!"  
  
"So why did you bother to be on your "EVIL" master's side? Hmph?"  
  
"...."  
  
"SEE YOU HAVE BEEN BRAINWASHED! Your master set you up so he or is it a she? Can use you to get close to Sakura! I'm so going to tell Eriol this"  
  
"You won't be cause I'm here to kill you now! Master Yoki will be so proud of me for this"  
  
"Master Yoki...that traitor of the Li Clan, try to take over my clan..."  
  
"And I've been order to kill you! And I will!" Yue forms an arrow and a bow and is going to shoot Syaoran.  
  
"YUE!" called out a voice. It was Eriol! Ruby, Keroberos, Spinnel and Touya were behind him.  
  
"Yue! Why are you doing this! Anser me!" Touya demanded, the other side of his best friend would betray him, after all he gave him his power.

Eriol looked at Yue and already knew what was goin on "Yue has been brainwashed, his aura has changed to, explains why Keroberos couldn't find his dear friend?" Eriol figured everything out already, Yue being brainwashed, Master Yoki trying to plan to kill both Syaoran, Sakura and maybe himself?  
  
"This has nothing to do with you people. Only me and Syaoran! I will spare your lives if you leave" Yue wanted to fight Syaoran alone. Syaoran had that death glare saying, I won't fight you.  
  
Eriol floated infront of him with his magic. Yue backed up away but Eriol used his sun wand and tap Yue on the head. Yue then collasped.  
  
"Yoki has gotten much stronger than before....he actually knows how to brainwash people."  
  
"Eriol you know how to fix this?" Touya asked. He didn't want to lose his best friend.  
  
"I'll try, let's get back to my house. Are you coming my little descendant?"  
  
"I'll come after I pick up Tomoyo and Sakura"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at my house"  
  
"Gaki...you better not lay one finger on my sister or your dead meat!" Touya giving him a death glare and Syaoran returning the death glare back at him.  
  
**Tomoyo and Sakura**  
  
Ring Ring Ring  
  
"Hello Daidouji's Residence Tomoyo speaking"  
  
"Tomoyo! It's Syaoran, I'm coming over to pick you and Sakura up."  
  
"Demo why?"  
  
"We found Yue, I'll explain the rest later just get ready"  
  
"Yosh..ja ne"  
  
"Ja ne"  
  
"Sakura-chan!!!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"We're going over to Eriol's house! They found Yue!"  
  
"Yue was always around wasn't he?" Sakura gave Tomoyo a questioned look  
  
"Then how come you said nothing about Yue when Kero-chan said he couldn't find him"  
  
"Cause I promised him something for my memories of the past..."  
  
"Sakura-chan...."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Sakura-chan, my old mistress. How long haven't I seen you...?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Yue, your so called guardian...I'm here to give you back your memories of the past as long as you promise to tell no one I still live in Tomoeda"  
  
"I promise...please as long as you give back all my memories!"  
  
"Not all but most of it"  
  
"Fine I'll still take it!"  
  
Yue touched her head, a bright pink light shone on her head. She then floated up into the air. "And you won't trust Syaoran Li forever" he whispered  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
"Then I didn't remember the rest. I just know I ended up in the hospital again"  
  
"Come on, let's go, Syaoran is probably in the front waiting for us now"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan I don't want to go..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because....I don't trust Syaoran"  
  
"Sakura! Syaoran is your boyfriend! He loves you!"  
  
"Demo...I don't think I like him though..."  
  
"SAKURA JUST GOOOO!" With Tomoyo pushing her out to the door where they found Syaoran waiting for them outside his limo.  
  
"What took so long?"  
  
"The usual...girl stuff"  
  
Syaoran just glared at them. "Just hurry up!"  
  
Sakura was gripping hard to Tomoyo's hand. "Sakura your killing my hand"

"Where here come on!"  
  
!Eriol's House!  
  
"Kaujii, time you got here"  
  
"Sakura no Kaujii!" Sakura stomps Touya's foot. Touya starts hopping with one foot. Then Sakura saw Yue floating in a middle of a bright yellow circle with a sun, star, and moon sign.  
  
"GAKI DID YOU LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON MA SISTER!"  
  
"Whoa...don't get so agressive there. Anyways, what's going on Eriol-kun?"  
  
"I'm trying to break the spell Yoki put on him. He didn't get exactly brainwashed Syaoran"  
  
"Then what did happen to him?"  
  
"Gaki...your still acting dumb...how could you not know what's going on to Yue! He's being controlled by Yoki!"  
  
"So my little desecedant, why don't you tell us how Yoki betrayed the Li Clan?"  
  
"Well it started out...."  
  
!Flashback!  
  
Syaoran was a sneaky little boy listening to the conference outside the door. There were a few clan members having a conference.  
  
"I SHOULD BE THE NEXT MASTER OF THE LI CLAN! I'VE BEEN SERVING IT FOR YEARS!"  
  
"Yoki calm down...." one of the Li Clan member named Yoshi.  
  
"Yoshi is right...after all Yelan gave birth to a son 5 years ago that could really help the clan, he seems to be more energentic"  
  
"Sooo..What your saying is that I'm weaker than that stupid baby child!" Yoki's voice was starting to rise up again  
  
"No, your better off as a member, you can teach Syaoran special things!"  
  
"NO I WILL NOT TEACH A PATHETIC CHILD LIKE HIM! I RATHER KILL HIM INSTEAD!"  
  
"Yoki...please...calm down"  
  
"I rather go to the evil side than stay here with a pathetic clan! That won't accept the fact that I'm stronger than that whimpy child!"  
  
Then Yoki brusted out of the door and saw Syaoran.  
  
"I would kill you now, but when I get stronger, we will fight against each other and you'll be sorry then...you'll be sorry then!"  
  
-End of Flashback  
  
"Ever since then, I was trainning so hard, so I could go against him again"  
  
"Almost done the spell" Eriol was going to do his finishing touch.  
  
"That took at least 2 hours!!!!!! Is he that strong?" Keroberos asked.  
  
"I don't know to tell you the truth Kero...I don't know...." Then the light went dim. "All done!" Yue turned back to Yukito and woke up, he shook his head.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"YUKITO!" Touya ran and hugged him (THEY'RE NOT GAY! IT'S CALLED A FRIENDLY HUG!)  
  
"Touya! It's been 1 day after ever since I saw you, why are you so happy? Sakura your alright! I thought you were in an accident!"  
  
"Yukito...it's been 2 years, Sakura was in coma for 2 years and I left 2 years ago."  
  
"Wow....how come I missed so much?" Yukito was so puzzled, he didn't even know what was going on.  
  
"Yukito what was your last memory?" Nakauru asked.  
  
"My last memory....let me try and recall it...O I REMEMBER! Well it started out when I heard that Sakura and her father got into an accident. So I decided to go visit her...."  
  
!Flashback!  
  
Yukito was walking down the streets to the hospital. When he heard a child cry in the alley. He was curious on what was wrong with the child so he went into the alley and asked.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
  
"I lost my angel"  
  
"Really? Can you describe that angel?"  
  
"He has a white costome with grey whitish hair"  
  
'That's me when I become Yue....' "I think I know where that angel of your's is!" He was going to show the kid his true form so he would be happy and he wouldn't cry cause he felt so sorry for him.  
  
"Really?" The child stopped crying.  
  
"I'll bring you to him!"  
  
'Yes, this plan is perfect! With his power I'll be able to use him' "Thank you nice man"  
  
Yukito bought the kid to the Penguin park where he saw no one in sight and changed into Yue.  
  
"You fool, Yue! You just ran into my trap!"  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
"Yah, that's all I remembered, and everything went black afterwards"  
  
"Yukito you must been in a lot of stress. Why don't you rest here?" Eriol was nice enough to let him stay.  
  
"Thank you Eriol-kun"  
  
"Well it's time to go everybody, it's really late" Syaoran suggested.  
  
"The fair is tomorrow Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo reminded her  
  
"HOEEE Really....ummmm so where are we meeting?"  
  
"Sakura why don't you stay at my house tonight and we'll meet the guys at the fair tomorrow, but it depends on your brother though"  
  
"Fine, I'll let kaujii have fun.."  
  
"SAKURA NO KAUJIII!!!!!!" Sakura stomps on Touya's foot extra hard this time. Touya starts jumping around the room.  
  
"Okay, ja ne everybody! Come on let's go Sakura, we can torture your brother tomorrow!"  
  
Okay...it sucks but who cares XD LOL! 


	8. Please Remember

Yes, I decided to come back to this story. Why? I just felt it was incomplete and weird since it ain't incomplete, SO I'LL COMPLETE IT MWAHAHAHA!

Thanks to all my reviewers from the past! I hope you'll still continue reading this story and review it..even though it has been A LONG LONG LONG LONG TIME since I updated this story!

Anyways, enjoy reading!

P.S. This is taking place during the summer

* * *

**Find the Past**

Chapter 8 Please Remember

**Morning at Tomoyo's Place**

"Tomoyo-chan!!! HOEEEEEEEEE!!!" Sakura screamed loudly. "I don't want to wear it! It'll show too much!!!"  
  
"Sakura! It's just a mini skirt!!!! Come onnnnnn!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tomoyo was trying to dress Sakura in a sexy way to make Syaoran blush like hell, but Sakura seems to be not agreeing with the idea.

"Tomoyo! I want to choose what I want to wear!! I don't like mini skirts!!!!" Sakura whinned and gave Tomoyo those adorable puppy eyes.

"Sakura.....oh I give up, go ahead! But if Syaoran doesn't like it, it ain't my fault!"  
  
"Why do you want me and Syaoran together? It's not like I know him that well Tomoyo..."

Tomoyo was stunned. Sakura still didn't remember them together. "Sakura are you serious? YOU TWO WERE GOING OUT! Syaoran still loved you even though you were in coma!"

Sakura sighed silently while looking through a pile of clothing. "OKAY! I decided what to wear!" It was a silky pink short-skirt and a blue blouse.

"Sakura! You are so out of style!" Tomoyo screamed and glared at Sakura.

"I GET TO CHOOOOOSE DON'T FORGET!" Sakura glared back and went into the bathroom to change. 

"Fine, be that way!" Tomoyo sighed and looked at her watch. " It's 11am already! We're suppose to meet the guys at 11:20! LET'S GOOOOOOO SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed loudly, Sakura came running out of the bathroom and was wearing a pair of pink sandels.

"Okay! Lets gooooooo!"

**Eriol and Syaoran the Fair Entrance**

"So, my little cute descendant, are you excited about your date today?" Eriol sneered at Syaoran. Syaoran glared back and was all red. He really wanted Sakura to remember him, he loved her with all his heart.

"ERIOL-KUN! SYAORAN-KUN!" Tomoyo screamed loudly. Eriol spotted Tomoyo right away and embraced her.

"Ohyao Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun" Sakura greeted them  
  
"Ohyao Sakura-chan" Syaoran blushed.

"Where are we going first?" Tomoyo asked Eriol and nudged him.

"Hai, the haunted house!" Eriol grinned at Sakura. Sakura glared at Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"You both know I'm scared..."  
  
"Oh well, too bad, I guess you and Syaoran will have to go on another ride while me and Eriol go to the haunted house!" Tomoyo evily laughed. Sakura knew this was a setup. "Ja ne Sakura! We'll see you after the ride!" Eriol and Tomoyo went off.

"So..." Syaoran blushed. "You want to go on the ferris wheel?"  
  
"Sure, it's better than where they are going" Sakura smiled at Syaoran. Sakura and Syaoran both approached the ferris wheel and got onto the ride. The ride seemed forever and Sakura and Syaoran didn't attempt to make eye to eye contact with each other. Then out of nowhere Syaoran spoke.

"I remember the time you tried to confess to me, that you loved me on the ferris wheel, but something happened...."  
  
"Do you have to talk about this?" Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"Yes, because I love you, and I won't give up on you until you remember me. Please try and remember Sakura!" Syaoran looked at Sakura desperately. But Sakura felt a strange presence. 

"Something is here!" Sakura looked out at the window "And it's close by" The door opened and Sakura started running.

"Sakura! Wait up!" Syaoran manged to catch up to Sakura "What's the presence?"  
  
"It wants me...it doesn't seem evil yet it doesn't seem nice, it's in the middle.."  
  
"How could that be...I can't feel it at all.." Then Sakura stopped infront of an ice cream shop.  
  
"Syaoran, it's gone...the presence..." Sakura looked everywhere. "Syaoran?" Syaoran had disappeared. Then everything turned black around Sakura.

"What's going on?" Sakura took out her key and summoned her wand and the light card. It tried to light up the area, but it was still black.

"Sakura Kinomoto, the Card Mistress, give me your cards" the voice taunted Sakura.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Sakura screamed. The darkness kept circling around her.

"WHO ARE YOU?!!!!" Then Sakura felt a slap on her face.

"Sakura snap out of it!" Sakura saw Syaoran, she quickly hugged him. "Syaoran, I was so scared, it was dark, and there was a voice, it wanted my cards, Syaoran..."

"Sakura.." Syaoran was stunned but slowly he stroke her aurban hair. "It's okay, I'm here..."

Not far from them...

"Damn that Li Syaoran...I nearly got her..I must figure out another way to get the cards in order to be the strongest!"

* * *

DONEEEEE! okay I don't know if it's sort or long but whatever!  
PLEASE REVIEWWWWW!

-neko


	9. Disappearance

This chapter is dedicated for nipagirl12193! Thanks for reviewing and pointing out my MAJOR mistake XD

And also I like to thank all my other reviewers for reading!

Find the Past

Chapter 9 Disappearance

"Syaoran, you can let me go now" Syaoran let her go out of his grasp. "Sakura..."  
  
"I'll be okay, don't worry" Sakura got up. They started walking, Sakura didn't say anything while Syaoran was in deep thoughts. "You still want to spend time at the fair?"

Sakura didn't respond. "Sakura?"  
  
"Huh? Nani?"  
  
"Do you still want to spend time at the fair?"  
  
"Yah of course!" Sakura smiled back but inside of her she wanted to get out, out of this mess.

For the rest of the day, Sakura tried to forget about what happened, but she had to tell Eriol eventually.

**Eriol's Place**

When Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol got home, everything seemed so silent. Especially Sakura, she didn't say a single word when she met up with Tomoyo and Eriol again and also on the way back home, she was still silent.

Eriol had to ask what was wrong, and Sakura told Eriol what happened at the fair.

"Whoever it was, was probably after the cards," Eriol looked up at Sakura after wondering a bit. "However, it is most likely to be Yoki"  
  
"He wants the cards in order to become stronger, he probably knows because of the Li's background" Syaoran was leaning on the wall.

"However, my little cute descendent, he cannot use the cards without Sakura's power"  
  
"He might have found another way to use the cards" Syaoran glared back at him.

"Who cares, it's best that Sakura is around one of us when she goes out" Kero pointed the true fact. To protect Sakura no matter what, her life was most important right now, with the cards, and the name of Card Mistress.

"It's best if she follows Syaoran around" Tomoyo nudged Eriol.

"Of course, after all" Eriol did an impression of a kiss towards Syaoran. Syaoran glared back and looked away. Sakura sighed. She wished everything was over at this point, was it really worth protecting her? In the end, she gets everybody involved, which she didn't want to.

"Well, let's eat some dinner, I'm sure hungry" Sakura smiled. "Come to think of it" Kero's stomach growled loudly. "I'm hungry too!"

"You're doing the cooking then kaiju" Touya came into the room. Sakura started fuming, she walked up to Touya and stomped on his feet really hard. Touya yelled loudly.

"Wow, you're getting stronger!" Touya glared at her then grinned. "But you're still doing the cooking!"

"FINE! I will!" Sakura stormed into the kitchen.

"I think I'll go help her" Syaoran walked into the kitchen calmly.

**Kitchen**  
  
"Baka Touya...teasing me already, he probably didn't even miss me while I was in a coma..." Sakura sighed. She took out some ingredients to make spaghetti, salad and desert.

"Don't take it so hard on yourself" Syaoran was beside her all of a sudden. Sakura jumped a little. "Did I scare you?" Sakura nodded. "Do you need some help?" Sakura shook her head. "Oh, anyways, yah, gomen, about today...maybe I rushed things a little"

"It's okay Li" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, please call me Syaoran..."  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
"That's better, anyways I'll leave you to your poisonous cooking now" Syaoran grinned evily. Sakura stomped on his foot. "Never insult my cooking!" Sakura glared back. Syaoran jumped out of the kitchen holding one foot.

"Guys these days" Sakura sighed.

**Outside the Kitchen**

"Wow, my little cute descendent is back from flirting with Sakura already?"

"We didn't even flirt" Syaoran said rubbing his foot.

"I see, you have felt the wrath of Sakura Kinomoto" Touya grinned at him "Gaki..."  
  
"Shut up..." Syaoran let out a heavy sign. 'Sakura, when? When will you accept me as who I was towards you before? When?'

"It takes a little faith Syaoran, just a little faith..." Tomoyo smiled.

"Nani?"  
  
"From your expression, Sakura didn't really have a conversation with you and just wanted to kick you out of the kitchen, I'm I right?"  
  
"Partly, yes, demo I shouldn't have said she was going to feed us poison"  
  
"Yup, he deserved it" Touya closed his eyes and nodded. Syaoran glared at him, and Touya glared back. It was the glaring contest again. Everybody sighed.

**After 20 minutes...**

Syaoran and Touya were still glaring at each other. Sakura came out of the kitchen with a bowl of salad in here hands.

"Dinner is ready" Sakura smiled.

"YAHHHHHH!" Syaoran and Touya were still glaring at each other.

"ONII-CHAN!!" Sakura stomped on Touya's foot. "OWWWWWWWWW!" Touya let out the scream loudly. "What was that for?"  
  
"Help me set up" Sakura smiled.

"You're an evil KAIJUU!"

"Just set up the dinner table and I won't stomp you for the rest of the night"

Dinner went out smoothly, everybody was talking, Kero, Spinnel, Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Sakura, Touya and Nakuru. After dinner, Sakura volunteered without Touya commenting on cleaning the dishes. All of a sudden, a loud scream was heard from the kitchen.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled and ran into the kitchen. Sakura had disappeared. The windows in the kitchen were wide open. Syaoran ran to the kitchen window and looked outside, no sight of Sakura anywhere. 'Sakura...'

* * *

YESSSSSSSSS I'M FINISHED! MWAHAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHA! 

okay yah, just review and ignore the HIGHNESSSSS of me..(yah i ate a lot of sugary stuffff)


	10. Darkness Rules

Find the Past

Chapter 10 Darkness Rules

"SAKURA!" Syaoran continued to scream outside. The gang was spending all night out on the streets looking for Sakura. Then something caught Syaoran's sight, it was Sakura's ribbons for her hair.

'Sakura, you're here, somewhere, I can feel your aura, it's faint but I will find it' The confiedent Li thought to himself. Little did he know, someone was watching over him. The image sneered and then disappeared.

Three hours have passed, it was passed midnight, Syaoran was still out looking for Sakura. 'I won't give up, no matter what!' Syaoran thought to himself, 'I don't care if the others aren't looking for you, but I will look for you'

Syaoran then stopped a while. 'Haven't I been here before? With the post, and the park?'

"What's going on?" Syaoran yelled out. 'Could this be Illusion?' Syaoran took out his sword and concentrated his aura to where Illusion was coming from. "THERE!" He screamed running towards the post and smashed the post with his sword.

Illusion appeared coming out from the post. "What the heck? Why would Sakura be doing this?" Syaoran looked around. The card flew into the tree and someone grabbed it. "SAKURA!" He yelled and jumped up towards the tree.

A shadow holding the star staff was seen behind the tree branches. "Sakura is that you? What's going on?" No response from the shadow.

"You're worthless Li-kun." the person fainally spoke. It was Sakura's voice for sure.

"Nani? Sakura?" The shadow was seen clearly by the light of the lamp post. It was Sakura, but she looked different.

"Sakura! Snap out of it!" Her eyes were pitch dark green and hair was longer and darker, she was being controlled.

"Yoki...YOKI IS DOING THIS TO YOU! ONEGAI SAKURA! DON'T LET HIM CONTROL YOU!"

Then an evil laughter was heard. "Sakura, come to me and bring Syaoran with you!" It screamed out. Sakura obeyed the order and jumped down from the tree. Syaoran followed her from behind.

"YOKI! I won't let you hurt her!" Syaoran screwamed while following Sakura.

"I won't hurt her, demo, I'll make her hurt you! Sakura summon Sword!" Sakura took her staff and threw Sword and summoned it.

"Sakura, don't do this!" Syaoran took his sword out and was on guard. Sakura turned back and came dashing towards Syaoran with Sword, Syaoran immediately blocked her attack.

"Sakura, I know you're in there, I know you still know me, onegai, fight him...FIGHT!" Syaoran screamed desperately towards Sakura. Sakura and Syaoran then backed off and stood opposite on the branch of the tree.

"Fight, I will fight you.." Sakura said in a strange tone. "I know no Syaoran, I only know Yoki, my master, I will lend my power's as a card mistress and serve him" Syaoran looked at her blankly, was the Sakura Kinomoto, the girl he loved, was gone? Syaoran looked behind her, it was Yoki.

"Yoki!" Syaoran glared. Yoki had a small pink ball in his hand. But the pink ball was becoming dark. 'Sakura's aura, but how is he able to control it?' Syaoran thought.

"You see Li Syaoran, I am much stronger than you, I can cast illusions, control minds, control auras, and a lot more things! Unlike you, you can only use the elements of Earth, Water, Fire, and Lightning. Who is weaker now! You need the Card Mistress around you in order to protect yourself!" Yoki grinned.

"Now that I have her on my side, who's going to help you now?" Yoki pointed at Syaoran, he was pretty muchpointing out all of Syaoran's weakness. Syaoran looked down on the ground, he seemd dark, but really, Syaoran wasn't affected by Yoki's speech.

"You're right, I am weak, however, I have friends that are willing to help me..." Syaoran looked up.

"My cute little desecedent, how did you know we were behind you?" Eriol came out with Ruby, Kero, Yue, Spinel, and Meiling behind him.

"Meiling!" Syaoran yelled out to his cousin. "Why are you here?"

"To help out! Your okaa-san sent me here" Meiling jumped and stood beside Syaoran. Syaoran smiled at us cousin, "Arigatou" Then something struck him, he remembered that dream, about Sakura, killing Meiling. "Demo, it's best off if you stay behind Eriol."

"Nani! I want to help you Syaoran! I want to help you bring back Sakura!" Meiling exclaimed at him.

"No, gomen Meiling, stay out." Syaoran jumped away, "I call upon the element of FIRE!" Fire appeared aiming towards Yoki.

"SAKURA! USE SHIELD TO BLOCK IT!" Sword quickly turned back to the Star Wand and Sakura summoned Shield, it deflected the fire. The pink aura was almost all black. "I guess it's getting dangerous around here for me now too bad you can't watch the whole aura of her's become dark."

"Sakura! Don't let him control you! You know your strong! Awaken the power that you have hidden!" Eriol yelled out.

"Nani? Sakura has hidden powers?" Kero questioned Eriol. Eriol ignored him.

"She's not snapping out of it!" Meiling yelled back at Eriol. 'Maybe I should fight her and talk to her at the same time' Meiling grabbed the sword she was carrying, it was awarded by Yelan for helping out Syaoran so much, she quickly dashed towards Sakura. Sakura summoned Sword again and blocked her attack.

"MEILING!" Syaoran yelled. 'No, I don't want this dream to come true, I don't want Meiling to die'

"Sakura I know you're in there somewhere, it's me, Meiling! Onegai, stop the fighting between us and fight Yoki instead!" Meiling begged towards Sakura.

Yoki laughed evily, the pink aura was completely becoming dark. However, a bright arrow passed by Yoki causing him to lose balance and to drop the aura. Ruby flew towards it and quickly grabbed the fragile aura.

"How dare you, who did that!" Yoki yelled. "I did!" Yue responded, "Sakura is my master, I will protect her." Ruby gave the aura to Eriol, he tried using his magic to purify the darkness.

"No, it won't purify itself, Sakura, why aren't you fighting the darkness?" Eriol continued trying to purify it, but no matter what, the dark parts won't become pink again.

* * *

Is this the end of Sakura?????? WILL SHE BECOME EVIL! dun dun dun... 

anyway, a very long chapter, just to pay back all the time that I didn't update )

review please!


	11. Memory

Find the Past

Chapter 11 Memory

The area was white bright, Sakura shook herself and stood up.

"Where am I?" Sakura wandered everywhere. "HELLO?" She screamed and echoed back at her. "Tomoyo! Eriol! Touya! ANYBODY?" Sakura was scared. Nobody was there, it was quiet.

"Sakura? Honey is that you?" A women with wavy dark hair was seen by Sakura.

"Okaa-san?" Sakura walked towards the women, she had beautiful angel wings. Sakura walked closer and saw the women's face, it was Nadeshiko.

"OKAA-SAN!" Sakura leaped into her mother's arm.

"Sakura.." She slightly rubbed Sakura's back. "You have grown a lot, demo, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know...a lot has happened! I don't remember a lot, demo, I remember Touya! Tomoyo! Eriol! Demo, not Syaoran.." Nadeshiko looked at her daughter face to face.

"Sakura, that you must find in your heart, you cannot only trust your memories. Try and remember Syaoran, look into yourself, now close your eyes." Sakura obidently closed her eyes.

"Try and remember what happened four years ago."

"I opened the book of Clow Cards, Kero came, I slowly caught the card, and met someone, a rival."

"And who is this rival?"

"SYAORAN!" Sakura opened her eyes. "We caught the cards together! Eriol then came! And then there was the final judgement! And Syaoran was there! Syaoran! Oh my god, how could I forget?! Okaa-san!!!!"

"Sakura, now go back and help them! They need you, here this will help." Nadeshiko handed Sakura a card.

"Another Clow Card that I didn't transform?"

"Hai, I held this card because Eriol thought I was the best in handling this card."

Sakura looked at the card and read it. "Memory, hai okaa-san is the best at memory!" Sakura smiled happily.

"Now go my lovely daughter." Nadeshiko hugged her daughter one more time and kissed her on the top of the head. "You have made me proud, say koniichiwa to Touya for me."

"I will! Ja ne okaa-san!" Suddenly wings behind Sakura's back and slowly flew away from Nadeshiko.

**Present World**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "SAKURA!" Kero was in his true form, yet he didn't care, he hugged her. "Kero-chan, you're okay.." Sakura was slowly letting her tears drop.

She got up and looked around. She looked down and saw she was holding a pink aura. She smiled and pressed the aura back into her body. "Where is everybody?" She asked Kero.

"They went after Yoki, you better go help out!" Sakura nodded and got onto the back of Kero. "Let's go Kero!"

"Hai!" They took off, Sakura then felt something in her pocket. She took it out, it was Memory. "Kero-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Did okaa-san always had Memory?"

"Memory? You mean the card? Hai, of course, Eriol gave it to her, why?"

"Okaa-san gave it to me..demo..what good does it do?"

"She gave it to you? I'm not sure what Memory can do, demo it's the strongest card from all the Clow Cards, which are now Star Cards. Kinomoto-san must have gave it to you probably because she thinks you can use it better than her."

"Demo, Memory is still a Clow Card, should I transform it to a Star Card now?"

"No! Transform it when it is the time.."

"Hai" Sakura then put the Clow Card into the deck of her Star Cards. "Are we there yet?"

"I don't know, I can't sense anything or see them."

"Let's go our separate ways, I'll fly too and see if I can see them."

"Are you sure you can still fly? You know you were posessed by Yoki for a while."

"I don't care! I need to help Syaoran! Before he goes out of his mind! He probably still thinks I'm half dead!" Kero sighed. "Fine, demo call me if you need my help. AND I MEAN IT SAKURA!"

"You worry too much like Touya!" Sakura summoned Fly and wings grew out of her back. "Here I go!"

"Be careful!"

"I will!" Sakura flew off to look for her friends, and especially Syaoran, the man she loved.

* * *

Holidays! Weee! I'll try updating more now! But I still have homework so yah! Happy Holidays!

Oh yah, I think I'll be ending the story soon, probably like 3 more chapters! And I'm probably NOT writing a sequel for this story because I'm still not done like so many of my other stories, and I wanna end those first before starting on any sequels! However, if I get enough review asking me to write a sequel I might have some second thoughts! I know, I'm evil! lol


	12. Time To Go

**Find the Past**

Chapter 12 Time To Go

Sakura flew up in the dark skys looking for her friends, her eyes were growing tired. 'No, I must not give up! They need me!' She thought to herself.

All of a sudden she heard a girl's yell from nowhere. "It sounds like Meilin! MEILIN!" She flew everywhere and noticed a light emitted not far from where she was. She quickly flew there and landed nearby.

She ran quickly and ended up near a lake, she saw Yue, Ruby, Spinel, Eriol and Meiling on the other side, they were laying on the ground. They had cuts everywhere and they were bleeding and she saw Yoki there, laughing evily.

"Yoki! You jerk! You'll pay for hurting Sakura!" Syaoran was charging at Yoki with his sword. He was worn out and had cuts everywhere. Yoki laughed and quickly formed a fireball.

Sakura had tears coming out of her eyes and fell down weakly "No..stop..I won't take this" She slowly raised her body up, her eyes were determined to fight, she quickly took out a Star Card. "SHIELD! PROTECT SYAORAN!"

Nobody heard Sakura, they were too distracted. Yoki quickly threw the fireball at Syaoran, it was about to hit Syaoran but a shield appeared infront of him.

"Huh? What's this!" Yoki yelled angrily. He looked where Sakura was.

"I won't let you hurt them anymore." Sakura was more determined to fight then ever, she slowly walked across the lake without herself knowing it. Her powers were growing rapidly.

"You killed otsu-san, you used Yue, you used me against my friend, you made me forget about a precious person in my life, and right now, you're hurting everybody that is precious towards me. I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Sakura walked up to Syaoran stood there and had a stunned face.

"Syaoran, rest." Sakura smiled and then kissed me on the cheeks. "Sleep, make Syaoran and everybody else expect for Eriol, Yoki and me."

"No, Sakura I want to help." Syaoran then fell into Sakura's arm and was sound asleep.

"You've done enough, don't push yourself." She smiled at him while she slowly put him down. Then she calmly walked towards Eriol who was laying there. "Eriol-kun.." Sakura shook him.

"Hah! You can't wake him up! He's so weak to be the receinartion of Clow Reed!"

"Your wrong, Eriol-kun is strong. Eriol-kun...Eriol-kun...Tomoyo is here, she's here to confess her feelings with you" Sakura whisphered into his ear.

Eriol suddenly jumped up and screamed. "NANI!? WHERE? Sakura-chan? You're awake!"

"Eriol, I need your help, onegai.."

Eriol nodded. "Hai, I will, we will finish off Yoki today." Eriol raised his staff.

"Hah! You people are weak, you have no guts to fight me!" Yoki laughed and casted a fireball. "This will be quick and very painful." He quickly threw the fireball at Sakura who he thought was unprepared.

"JUMP!" Sakura jumped up into the sky and completley dodged the fireball. "Eriol!"

"Hai!" Eriol casted a protection spell on Sakura. "Dark! Maze!" A maze was created with darkness surrounding it. "Eriol, stay close to me and hide your aura."

Both Sakura and Eriol had hidden their aura so Yoki wouldn't be able to sense them.

"Card Mistress, you are wise to do such a thing, however, did you know I control the darkenss?" Yoki waved his hand around him and consumed the darkness only seeing a maze infront of him.

Sakura grinned. "Mist! Create a heavy mist around us!" A deep layer of mist covered the whole place. "Do not underestimate me.."

'Eriol I have a plan!' Eriol read Sakura's mind.

'Nani! What is it?'

'You still have enough magic right?'

'Hai'

'This is what I'm gonna do....'

Yoki was walking through the maze. 'I will find you Card Mistress, and destroy you..' Then he smashed his face onto the wall of maze. "Ow.." 'Demo, I must get out of this nonsense place right now! It's so annoying!' Yoki started casting fireballs and fired it everywhere, Maze was able to withstand the force of the fireballs hitting it.

"Maze return!" Maze then returned to it's card form and returned to Sakura, however, Mist was still covering the area. "I see, Card Mistress, are you ready to fight me?"

"Of course..." A foggy image was walking towards Yoki, which he thought was Sakura. He quickly casted a fireball and aimed it towards her. It hit Sakura, but the image just faded away. "An illusion?"

"I call upon Firey! Watery! Windy! Earthy! Dark! Light!" Sakura summoned all six cards she called. "Combine together to the palm of my hand!" A swirl of power with all the main elements of Earth she called upon came together into the palm of Sakura's hand. "Eriol!"

The mist in the air faded away and Eriol created a ball of bright light. "Argh...the light.." Yoki was blinded. "GO SAKURA!"

"Hai!" Sakura charged at Yoki with the ball she created with all her power and the Star Cards power and had a direct hit in his stomach.

Yoki screamed in pain and suddenly laughed evily. "You think you're going to win this easily?" He formed a fire ball on his left hand and aimed it at Sakura and laughed evily.

Sakura coughed blood out. "Who do you think will last longer?" She laughed and coughed some blood out and used all her strength to push the power of ball into Yoki.

Eriol saw the scene far away. 'Sakura, you risk your own life to save us all, and yet we can't repay you...if Syaoran saw this, he would fall into pieces.'

"DIE!" Sakura pushed the ball with her final strength and the brightness from Sakura's power shone everywhere. "NO!" Was the last word heard from Yoki. It was the end of Yoki.

Sakura smiled and fell down weakly. She coughed blood out and laughed silently. "So it ends here? I shouldn't leave Syaoran with these memories. I see the use of memory now okaa-san."

Eriol ran towards Sakura. "Sakura, I'm going to try healing you." With that Eriol tried his best to heal Sakura. However, Sakura saw the end to her life so she used the last amount of power and took Memory out.

"Sakura? What are you doing? And why do you have that card?" Sakura just smiled back. She whisphered. "Memory, I command you to erase all of Syaoran's memory about me." A bright white ball popped up and flew towards Syaoran and landed on him.

'Ja ne Syaoran' Sakura smiled.

* * *

Hi people! my internet was dead so i couldn't update yesterday! Anyways! IT'S BACK! AFTER A DAY OF HARD WORK WAITING ON THE PHONE FOR SERVICE! (I hate it) Anyways, can yah help me out by reviewing? ThanKs! P.S. Should I kill off Sakura from this story? lol 


	13. Confusion

Sorry I took so long to update...apparently I caught a cold before Christmas, so yah, trying to get better..and also I was completing some of my homework I was suppose to do during the holiday...yes I love leaving things at last minute X3 So as a late Christmas gift! I give you this EXTRA long chapter...well maybe cause of the songs...they're so long! Yah I took two songs from two different singers. Utada Hikaru - First Love (English version) and Real Emotion from FFX-2 from Jade I think..I don't remember lol, yah anyways....Happy New Years!

**Find the Past**

Chapter 13 Confusion

**About 8 months later (April 1)**

"It has been eight months already since that day..." Yelan sighed.

"Hai, it has, time just passes by doesn't it?" Meilin replied.

It was the afternoon, Yelan and Meiling were looking outside, Syaoran was trainning, prepared to become the next person to be the hier of the Li Clan. Both Meiling and Yelan sighed.

"He's so cold now." Yelan looked at his son. His eyes were cold and the bright amber in it has died away. "Who would have known she would leave at such short notice."

"I didn't expect her to leave us like that too, I feel so sorry for Syaoran...Yelan-sama.." Meiling just looked down. "He doesn't even remember a thing about her."

"It was the work of her magic, demo, I think the magic didn't work for him, he still remembers. He just doesn't show it, I can see him cry at night. It was bad enough Keroberos wasn't there to protect her, I can't believe Yoki could spread his magic so far away that Keroberos could be affected too."

"Demo, it's all over..all because of Sakura-chan." Meiling bowed. "I must be going Yelan-sama, ja ne."

"Ja ne Meiling, come visit anytime again."

.::Syaoran's P.O.V.::.

'So eight months have passed ever since that incident...today is Sakura's birthday. Sakura you thought you could make me forget...demo, I haven't, I have not dared to ask anybody anything.' I swiped my sword harder cutting a piece of wood to a million pieces, actually into shreds.

'The one thing that was precious to me, is gone, are you really dead Sakura?' I wondered. 'Are you? ARE YOU?' I punched my fist onto the wall, I could feel a streak of hot tear coming down my face. I fought it, I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to feel weak. Yet, what's the point? Sakura is gone, I should just cry my head off, like every other night.

All the girls at school always ask why don't I go out with them? Sakura moved, why don't you date someone else? No, I don't beleive Sakura is gone, she's not gone completely, her soul is still with me, the love she gave me.

"Konnichiwa my little cute descendent" It was Eriol. I sighed.

"What do you want?"

"As cold as usual I see...maybe you should find someone to hang around with you."

"Do you have to annoy me any further Hiiragizawa?" I growled at him.

"My my, aren't you extra grumpy today? And I was thinking of inviting you to my party."

"Today ain't the day Hiiragizawa."

"Aww, come on, lighten up Syaoran, it might actually make you happy again!" Eriol smiled and spoke under his breath, "If you ever were happy."

"Fine! What time Hiiragizawa?"

"7 tonight at my place ON THE DOT! Don't be late!"

"Yah yah...now go, I want to continue my trainning."

.::End of P.O.V.::.

**Eriol's Place at 7**

"Knock knock" As Syaoran knocked on Eriol's door. The door opened. "My cute little descedent, you're on time, as always." Eriol grinned and let Syaoran in. Syaoran was dressed in brown baggy pants and a light green blouse.

"Yah, who's here?"

"Tomoyo, of course, Nakaru, Touya.."

'Crap' He thought.

"Some school friends...and a special guest." Eriol grinned.

"Wow, some party" Everything was decorated and shiny. There was food in the kitchen, a movie going on in the living room and chatting in the dining room. There was a stage set outside at the backyard.

"Hope you don't mind going outside to see a special presentation later."

"Interesting..." Some girls from Syaoran's schoo passed by him and he heard a few whisphers. "Oh my god, is that Syaoran Li?" "Didn't you know he was close friends with Eriol?" "He's so hot!" "Are you going to ask him out?" "OF COURSE!"

Syaoran sighed, girls, so annoying when they become more mature. "Eriol, who's this special guest?"

"That's a surprise for you Syaoran...just hang around for now. I'm going to speak to the special guest before that person starts to perform."

"Yah, whatever"

Eriol left Syaoran wandering everywhere, all of a sudden, "SYAORAN LI!"

'Onegai, not a bunch of girls.' Syaoran turned around to see his cousin instead of a mob of girls. "Meiling?"

"Syaoran! I can't believe you came!" Meiling gave her favourite cousin a hug.

"Meiling you can let go."

"Come hang out with Tomoyo and us!"

"Sure..whatever.."

**Eriol & The Special Guest (Upstairs in the Hallway)**

"Quite a crowd Eriol..." A girl with long aurban hair spoke, she was hiding herself from the light.

"Agreed. Are you anxious to perform?" Eriol adjusted his glasses

"I have performed in many clubs already, even though I'm kind of young." The girl sighed. "I can't believe Tomoyo made me wear these short stuff! I mean it shows so much!"

"That's Tomoyo for fashion. Demo, you do look kawaii in a mini skirt and a top that's only covering your (COUGH)"

"Eriol!" The girl whacked him.

"I can't believe it's been eight months already! And my.."

"ERIOL!" A purple girl jumped into their conversation. "Tomoyo!" Eriol and Tomoyo embraced each other and kissed.

"Is my "LUCKY" star ready to perform tonight?" Tomoyo said sarcastically.

"You mean am I ready to die? OF COURSE TOMOYO!" The girl replied back more sarcastically.

"Shall we start the performance then ladies?" Eriol tapped Tomoyo and the girl.

**Stage**

A single light shone on Eriol, Eriol was infront of the stage with the microphone. "Will everybody please come outside! The performance will begin soon!"

In serveral minutes, everybody that was inside Eriol's mansion slowly made their way to the front of the stage. Syaoran was standing at the back in the shadow of the mansion.

'Hope this is going to be interesting.' Syaoran thought to himself.

"Now, that everybody is here! Tonight, our guest will be singing for us! Our guest is turning 15 today!"

'Nani? The same birthday as Sakura? What kind of conincidence is this?' Syaoran thought.

"Although, she's only 15, she's a popular singer in many clubs! So let's all cheer for her! The Cherry Blossom!"

'SAKURA?' The name popped out in Syaoran's mind.

A girl wearing black high heel black boots, a pink mini skirt and a black leather top came out on the stage. She had long aurban hair, with red streaks.

Whistles were heard from guys and girls were cheering. "How on earth did Eriol get such a popular singer here?" Someone infront of Syaoran spoke.

"I heard they were close friends or something.." The guy spoke.

"I even heard a rumour that it was Sakura Kinomoto!" The girl replied.

"Are you serious? I heard she moved away to Canada or something!" The guy replied back.

"Konnichiwa everybody! Tonight I'll be singing Real Emotion (from FF X-2) and First Love (Utada Hikaru)! Demo! I want to thank Tomoyo for the outfit and Eriol for inviting me to this party! ARIGATOU!"

_**Real Emotion**_

_What can I do for you? _

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you

"So wat do you think Syaoran?" Eriol patted Syaoran's shoulder.

_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?_

"Tell me, when were you planning to tell me this? When were you planning to tell me Sakura Kinomoto was alive?" Syaoran shoved Eriol's hand away from his shoulder and looked at Eriol with disappointment.

Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
I could see a place that's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I can never go back

"It wasn't our choice Syaoran. It was her choice."

_  
But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
Everything's so different  
That it brings me to my knees_

Syaoran looked sadly into Eriol's eyes, "Do you know why she made this choice?"

And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone"

"She thought she was goner! That night! Even I thought she was a goner! She wanted time to recover, she didn't want to be alone either without you!" 

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

"Maybe after you listen to the next song, you might see how hurt she is." Eriol slowly walked away and turned back. "After the presentation, maybe I can bring you backstage." Then Eriol continued walking without letting Syaoran reply.

I don't plan on looking back on my old life  
I don't ever plan to rely on you  
Even if by chance everything should go wrong  
You'd come anyway and try to save me

'I want answers...' Syaoran thought. He leaned back to listen to her beautiful voice sing.

_  
Though from time to time it's an upward climb  
All I know is that I must believe  
'Cause the truth I'm seeking  
Always was inside of me _

And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
The many things that you taught me then  
Will always be enough to get me through the pain  
Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone

'Maybe she has another boyfriend now, after all, she is a club singer...'

_  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you? _

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

I can hear you

And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me  
And I can't go on  
You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me  
We are connected for all of time  
I'll never be...

'Sakura....'

_  
And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone" _

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you

I can hear you

_  
_The cheers and applauses were heard. "GO CHERRY BLOSSOM!" The roar heard across the whole crowd.

"Now! I want to dedicate this song to someone I love. Someone I left eight months ago, however, I hope he understands that I still love him."

'Sakura? You still love me? Why is this so confusing then? Why did you leave me?'

_**First Love**_

_Once in a while_

_You are in my mind_

_I think about the days that we had_

_And I dream that these would all come back to me_

_If only you knew every moment in time_

_Nothing goes on in my heart_

_Just like your memories_

_How I want here to be with you_

_Once more_

Tears slowly came out of her emerald eyes. 'Gomen-nasi Syao-kun...do you still love me?'

_You are always gonna be the one_

_And you should know_

_How I wish I could have never let you go_

_Come into my life again_

_Oh, don't say no_

_You are always gonna be the one in my life_

_So true, I believe I can never find_

_Somebody like you _

_My first love_

"I love you...Sakura." Syaoran whisphered, then he slowly walked away from the performance.

_Once in awhile_

_Your are in my dreams_

_I can feel the warmth of your embrace_

_And I pray that it will all come back to me_

_If only you knew every moment in time_

_Nothing goes on in my heart_

_Just like your memories_

_And how I want here to be with you_

_Once more_

_yah yah yah_

"Once again, he walks away from his problems." Eriol sighed. "I thought he would at least stay to see her again." Tomoyo then sighed afterwards and put her head on Eriol's shoulder. "Why is love so complicated between these two?"

_You will always be inside my heart_

_And you should know_

_How I wish I could have never let you go_

_Come into my life again_

_Please don't say no_

_Now and forever you are still the one_

_In my heart_

_So true, I believe I could never find_

_Somebody like you_

_My first love_

_oh oh_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_And you should know_

_How I wish I could have never let you go_

_Come into my life again_

_Oh, don't say no_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_So true, I believe I could never find_

_Now and forever_

Applauses brust out from the crowd. She bowed and wiped away all her tears, she looked around to see if she could see Syaoran, but there was no sign of him.

"Oh! Everybody hope you enjoy the rest of your night at Eriol's place! Don't drink and drive!" She smiled and went off the stage to join up with Eriol and Tomoyo.

**Syaoran **

Syaoran was sitting in the front of Eriol's mansion. "Should I leave? Or should I stay?" Syaoran kept repeating the same question over and over again to himself.

"SYAORAN! What the hell are you doing there?" Syaoran turned around to see his cousin again.

"Meiling..." Syaoran gave her a questioned look.

"That was Sakura for sure! I can tell by the look of your face during that performance! Why don't you go back inside to talk to her?" Meiling lifted her cousin's arm.

"No! I don't want to...why don't you go talk to her! Or wait, maybe you already knew she was alive!" Syaoran then stood up and walked away from Eriol's mansion.

"Syaoran! She didn't know! Why do you have to be so rude?" Another girl was screaming at him.

"She left me! Doesn't she know what kind of pain I suffered while she was gone? Why couldn't she just tell me that she was alive! I would have been okay with that!" Syaoran faced the front to see her, Sakura.

* * *

OHHHHHHH the suspenseeeeeeee lol! yah I'm finally done this chapter! one more to go! yup ONE MORE TO GO PEOPLE! and an epoligue. yupyup, seee i didn't kill of sakura lol. oh one more thing PLEASEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW begs 


	14. Gone

Gomen-nasi! I didn't have time to update again! Never imagined that homework and assignments would be doubling with the semester ending soon! Wow, already one semester, lol. Yah, I've been busy with homework and I limited my time on the computer too, less time on the computer more time with homework. AND ALSO EXAMS ARE NEXT WEEK ARGH! Going crazy just studying! Have to cram three subjects into my head...well english you can't really study for but whatever, it's SHAKEsphere lol! Science n French...oh well....gonna pass frenchfor sure..but science...ARGHHHHH! Anways...Here's the FINAL CHAPTER!) happy reading!

**Find the Past**

Chapter 14 Gone

Sakura had tears pouring out of her eyes, "Gomen-nasi...Syaoran..." She sobbed and ran back into the mansion. Syaoran stood there stunned and speechless, he looked away and just continued walking.

"Syaoran! Get back here!" He heard Meiling holler, but he didn't care, he was too hurt inside to care. Syaoran just continued walking, then a hot stream of tears started coming out of his eyes, he didn't bother wiping it, instead he let it drip down onto the ground.

It started to rain, and Syaoran was still walking slowly, in the rain. It felt like everything was against him now. Then something came to his mind, today was Sakura's birthday, now he felt guility. It seemed that he had ruined her birthday. He sighed, and he had a present for her if he ever found out where her remains were.

All of a sudden, a car whoosh by, the wet water from car splashed onto Syaoran. Syaoran was soaked from the wet dirty water from the car and the rain. How bad can this day go?

He continued walking, then he noticed a girl with an umbrella was walking his way. He didn't care, he looked down and continued walking. The girl with the umbrella stopped infront of Syaoran and covered him from the rain, she took a handkerchief and wiped Syaoran's face.

"Gomen-nasi..this is for you.." Was what the girl said. She handed him the umbrella and the handkerchief and ran away. He caught a glimpse of the hand that gave it to him, it had a lot scartches. Before Syaoran could look up to see the girl, she had ran away.

He looked at the handkerchief, there was a letter in it. He looked at it, the envelope was pink, he just stuffed it in his pocket and decided to look at it when he went home, he continued walking with the umbrella, that looking at the colour or anything. He didn't care what was going on, even about the letter.

When he got home, he saw Yelan at the living room sitting there.

"How was Eriol's party?"

"It was like THE BEST! We had SO much FUN!" Syaoran said sarcastically. Yelan sighed.

"Syaoran Li, maybe you should think again about what happened tonight before you ever talk to me again." With that Yelan stood up and went upstairs, but before she went to her room, she spoke. "Maybe you should look at the letter."

'Right, the letter' Syaoran thought. However, he was all wet, he decided to take a shower before reading the letter, it wasn't that important right? Just some geberish. He looked at the envelope again, maybe it was from Sakura. He gave up his thinking and decided to open it while he went upstairs.

He ripped the envelope, inside there was a jade pendant and a wolf was carved on it. He took out the letter to read it.

_Dear Syaoran,_

_It's been about eight months already since that day, when I tried to erase your memories, I guess I didn't even have enough power to erase them and you fought back while I tried to erase them..._

**Flashback to that Day**

"Memory, I command you to erase all of Syaoran's memories about me." Sakura whisphered. A bright white ball flew towards Syaoran and landed on him.

Syaoran was unconscious, but in his mind, he was still trying to wake up. Inside his mind, it was filled with Sakura Blossoms floating everywhere. He kept yelling Sakura.

He saw the light approach him. "Who are you?"

The light became Nadeshiko. "So you are Syaoran?"

"Hai! Where's Sakura?"

"Do not worry Syaoran, she's still here, inside of you, I'm Sakura's okaa-san."

"Kinomoto-san, what has happened to Sakura?"

"Don't worry so much Syaoran, I won't erase your memories about Sakura, Sakura is just doing this in order not to harm you. Pretend that you have lost your memories about Sakura so nobody will suspect a thing."

"Why? WHY?" Syaoran screamed.

**End of Flashback**

_....Okaa-san told me she didn't erase your memories about me, she said what I did was selfish, demo, I didn't want to hurt you Syaoran. _

_Kero...was...sealed, he was sealed away by Yoki into a card. The only way I could bring him out was by summoning him with my magic. I'm still trying to find a way to bring back Kero into the world without summoning him._

_After the incident, I fell into a coma, Eriol and Tomoyo thought I would never wake up. My internal organs were damaged and I had lost a lot of blood during the fight. After I woke up, I felt much better, my organs had healed probably by my magic, and my aura was full of power again..._

'Was that the power I felt four months ago?' Syaoran wondered.

**Flashbacks**

Syaoran was walking home from school with Eriol, and a sudden immense power hit him. He stopped walking.

"Eriol did you feel that? Is it evil?" Syaoran spun around slowly to try and trace down which way the aura came from.

"Syaoran, calm down, you just probably felt something else. I didn't feel anything."Although Eriol already knew who it was.

**End of Flashback**

_....I told Eriol and Tomoyo not to tell anybody that I was alive, I changed my identiy to Cherry Blossom, the popular singer you saw tonight. I went to a private school nearby and lived at Eriol's place. Onii-chan knew I was alive, we were siblings and bonded together. Onii-chan did wonder why I wouldn't tell you why I was still alive. It was well...because....Syaoran....I...feel.....gomen-nasi...I hope you can forgive me.._

_Sakura_

_P.S. I'm moving to Hong Kong with Touya and Kaho tonight...gomen for the short notice..._

Syaoran was all confused now. What did she feel? Was it pity? Fear? What was it! He was being driven crazy right now. 'Wait, she said she was leaving tonight, crap what time is it?' He looked at the clock, it was 10pm. He quickly went on his computer to check the flights that were leaving Tomoeda to Hong Kong.

The next flight was taking off at 11pm, he had one hour to get there. He quickly ran out of the house to catch a taxi.

"Tomoeda Airport, get there has fast as you can and I'll pay you double." Syaoran told the driver.

**At the Airport...10:45**

"Are you sure about this Sakura? You could stay with me.." Eriol looked at Sakura.

"Gomen-nasi, demo, I'm planning to start a new life in Hong Kong and hoping to start a singing career, we'll stay in touch still." She smiled.

"Oh Sakura!" Tomoyo hugged Sakura tightly. Tears were coming out of her eyes. "Do you have to leave? I won't be able to see you in person anymore."

Sakura patted Tomoyo, and spoke sadly. "Tomoyo, you'll do fine, don't worry I'll be back to visit and besides I'll phone you everyday." Sakura let go of her best friend. "I'll be boarding soon."

"Aren't you going to wait for the gaki?" Touya asked. "Touya!" Kaho exclaimed. 'He's asking for it..' Sakura thought. Right when Sakura was about to stomp on Touya's foot, he heard someone scream her name and Kaho whacked him on the head. "SAKURA!"

Sakura turned around to see it was Yukito. (don't you wish it was Syaoran?) "Yukito!" Sakura ran and hugged him.

"Gomen, I came so late, I had to work for night shift at the bakery store. I have a gift for you. It is your birthday." Yukito handed Sakura a small wrapped box. "Arigatou Yukito!" Sakura gave him a friendly hug.

"Come back and visit Sakura, you too Touya-kun."

"Don't worry we will my good friend." Touya patted Yukito.

"Would everybody from flight 107 Tomoeda to Hong Kong please board now, flight 107 Tomoeda to Hong Kong.." The P.A. announced.

"Wait before we all leave we need to take a picture!" Tomoyo exclaimed and took out her digital camera.

"Oh I brought my digital camera too! Use mine's too!" Sakura took one out of her bag. Tomoyo asked someone from the crowd to help them take a picutre, after that it was good-bye. Tears flew from Tomoyo and Sakura. Kaho, Touya, Yukito and Eriol bid farewell to each other.

Before Sakura boarded the plane, she looked behind herself. 'Are you not coming Syaoran?' Sakura thought. 'If it is, syaorana....I love you'

With that Sakura left Tomoeda. Not far away, amber eyes had tears coming out. "Syaorana Sakura, I love you." The little wolf whisphered and he walked away.

* * *

(in tears) so sad....Sakura ditched Syaoran...why are things like this? cause it makes it sound so tragic..and sad....lol yah, epoligue soon (two parts..most likely)! probably after exams...which is in like two weekz (sighs heavily) must study...REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	15. Epilogue Once Again

Sorry, I totally forgot about this story lol! SOOOOOOOO I wrote like around 10 pages...so I hope you like it! I was planning to make it a two part epilogue, but I don't think I need to do that anymore...I think this is long enough!

**Find the Past**

Epilogue - Once Again

Syaoran - 20

Eriol - 20

Tomoyo - 19

Sakura - 19

Kaho - 25

Touya - 26

**Five years later...**

"Please welcome Cherry Blossom" The crowd roared, as they're favourite singer went up on stage. She was wearing a long flashy pink shirt and a mini skirt, designed by Tomoyo, of course.

"HIIIIIIII EVERYBODY" The cheers grew louder, everybody was yelling "Sakura" or "Cherry Blossom"

"Lets get this show going" She started singing, it was her tenth concert in her singing career. That's right, Sakura became a popular singer in Hong Kong, although she only sang english and japanese songs. She was proud of her accomplishments.

Touya and Kaho got married three years ago and soon, they're going to have their first child. Touya was a businessman and Kaho worked at the mall.

Eriol and Tomoyo are engaged and planning to get married next year. Tomoyo was now studying at Tomoeda University to become a fashion designer, and she designed clothes especially for Sakura's photo shoots, concerts, and other things. Eriol was studying at Tomoeda University to become an English teacher.

Yelan and her family returned to Hong Kong, however Meiling didn't return to Hong Kong and stayed at Tomoyo's place. She was going out with Ray, someone she met while at high school.

As for Sakura, she had a fabulous singing career and planning to become an actress too. She stayed in touch with everybody in Tomoeda and visited them once in a while, whenever she wasn't busy. Well she didn't stay in touch with everybody, there was one person that was missing in her life, Syaoran Li.

Sakura tried phoning Syaoran as soon as she got to Hong Kong, but he didn't pick up. She gave up after trying to phone him for a year. The present she received wasn't from Yukito, it was from Syaoran.

**Flashback**

It was at the airport, Syaoran had ran into Yukito. "Yukito-san, I need you to help me give this to Sakura.." Syaoran handed Yukito the small wrapped box.

"Sure" He smiled. "Are you not going to say good-bye"

Syaoran said nothing and just walked away. Yukito was confused; however, this was the way of Sakura and Syaoran's relationship, so he had to respect it.

**End of Flashback**

Sakura opened the wrapped box when she arrived to Hong Kong, inside was a ring and words were graved on it. 'To my love, YingFa' and a necklace which had a photo of Sakura and Syaoran together when they were younger. Sakura fell into tears as soon as she found out it was from Syaoran.

However, lately she had heard news about the Li Clan, the heir of the clan would be Syaoran Li. When she saw him in the news, he was much more mature than before, he still had the same kind of messy hair, but his eyes were as cold as ice. Syaoran was in Hong Kong now, but she wondered why he never contacted her for the past five years.

"SAKURA" Tomoyo exclaimed and hugged her. "Another wonderful concert" Eriol handed her a water bottle. "Good thing it was in Tomoeda, if not I don't even know if you guys could travel all the way to another country just to hear me sing"

Sakura sighed and looked at the photo they took five years ago"Too bad he wasn't in it..."

"It has been five years..I wonder what he's up too." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura! Don't you have a press conference soon" Eriol asked.

"That's right! I do!." She quickly finished her bottle of water. "Come on Tomoyo! You're coming with me too! My best friend and my fashion designer"

**At the Conference**

"Kimonoto-san, is it true you have another album coming out soon" One of the reporters asked.

"Hai, it'll be dedicated to my best friends, the name of the album will be called '_Forever Together_', there will be three new songs included in the album."

"I have a question for Daidouji-san, are you planning to continue designing just for Kinomoto's concerts" Another reporter asked.

"No, I have future plans too, demo I will still be designing for Sakura, also, I'm planning to design for models and might open a model company in the future." Tomoyo had stars in her eyes, she could imagine her popular modelling company.

"Kinomoto-san, what movie are you planning to act in"

"I'm planning to audition to play the role as Sora in a movie called '_One Dream'_, a girl who is trying to find true love."

"Kinomoto-san, we heard a rumour that you were going out with a guy named Yukito, is that true" Another reporter asked

"No, it isn't true, Yukito is a close friend of mine, and he has a girlfriend already. My heart lies in someone else's heart. I miss him and I wish he would find me." Sakura gave an upset look towards the reporter.

"I think that's enough questions for Sakura, she needs some rest before returning back to Hong Kong." Tomoyo nudged Sakura"Come on, lets go" Tomoyo whispered. Sakura nodded slightly and they both left the conference without reporters disturbing her.

**At Tomoyo's Place**

"Sakura-chan! Come on, get out of that room this instance" Tomoyo pounded on the door, she sighed heavily. "Everytime they ask her if she's going out with someone this always happens."

"Syaoran is such a baka..." Meiling sighed. "The guy takes things so seriously now that he even says he doesn't have time for Sakura! Ever since she left he has become so cold-hearted"

_**Flashback**_

"Meiling, I'm going back to Hong Kong with okaa-san.." Syaoran said coldly.

Meiling looked at him sadly. "What about Sakura"

"I'm planning to become the heir of the Li clan, that is all that matters to me now." Syaoran said angerly. "I'm not planning to talk to her again. You have a decision to stay here or not, and I will decide what I will do from now on." Then Syaoran walked away from Meiling.

"You are such a baka Syaoran..."

**_End of Flashback_**

"That was five years ago...I wonder if he is still like that, a baka and a cold freak." Meiling and Tomoyo sighed.

Then a knock on the door was heard downstairs, the maid opened it. "Konnichiwa, I'm looking for Tomoyo Daidouji."

"May I know your name"

"Syaoran Li."

Meiling and Tomoyo gave each other a stunned face and looked downstairs. They weren't hearing things, it was Syaoran.

"Crap..." Meiling whispered. Tomoyo signalled her to tell her to go downstairs and talk to him, while she stayed up here. Meiling nodded.

She ran downstairs"Mari, I'll take care of this." The maid nodded and walked away. "Syaoran, get outside" Meiling pushed Syaoran outside and closed the door.

**Meiling and Syaoran**

"What the hell are you doing here? You show up here after five years" Meiling yelled.

"Does it matter to you? I came here to talk to Tomoyo not you." Syaoran sounded serious.

"Look, Tomoyo is busy at the moment, I'm replacing her, what do you want"

"I was just wondering how Sakura was doing, that's all."

"You still have the guts to talk about Sakura! She loves you like hell! She didn't even go out with anybody for the past five years! Syaoran I don't even know if I have this kind of cousin, a cousin that is so cold and has no heart anymore"

Syaoran looked away from Meiling. "I changed to become the heir of the Li clan, demo, inside myself I miss Saku..." A loud slap was heard.

Meiling had just slapped Syaoran. Meiling was screaming in tears now. "YOU MISS SAKURA? ARE YOU JOKING? IF YOU DID MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE VISITED HER FIVE YEARS AGO! MAYBE SHE WOULDN'T BE UPSTAIRS CRYING RIGHT NOW"

All of a sudden the door flung opened. "Meiling! Sakura is sick! She has a high fever! Call the doctor! Hurry"

"Nani? I have no time for you Syaoran.." Meiling ran back into the house. Syaoran stood there stunned. The door was left opened.

**Sakura's room/Guest Room**

"Sakura..." Tomoyo placed a wet towel on her head. She was all red and she was having a hard time breathing. "The doctor should be arriving soon."

Syaoran entered the room without anybody noticing. 'Sakura..are you suffering because of me? Gomen-nasi...' He placed a package onto the dressing table and was about to leave the room.

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered. Syaoran turned around and saw Sakura's emerald eyes, she smiled. Syaoran looked at her and smiled. It had been a long time since Syaoran smiled with meaning. "Come.."

"Sakura.." Meiling held her hand. "It's alright...you guys can wait outside for the doctor." Meiling and Tomoyo obidently went outside the room and closed the door behind them. Meiling glared at Syaoran before closing the door.

Syaoran then took the package he had put on the table with him and walked towards Sakura and kneeled beside her bed.

"It's been five long years..." She smiled. Syaoran took the wet towel and soaked it again into the bowl of water and placed it back on Sakura's forehead.

"Don't talk, you don't feel well, I should do the talking." He held Sakura's hand, Sakura smiled. "Explain."

Syaoran smiled. "It's the first time I smiled so happily ever since you left."

_**Flashback...back to five years ago**_

"Are you certain that you want to return to Hong Kong to train and study" Yelan looked at his son seriously.

"Hai." Syaoran replied seriously.

"What's with the sudden change of mind? When you came back to Tomoeda, you were so happy you could finally be with Sakura again, now you want to go back to Hong Kong! Make up your mind Syaoran Li" Yelan complained.

"Okaa-san, I have made up my mind, I'm going back to Hong Kong to train and study. If this will make me stronger and let me protect those that I love and cherish." Syaoran held his fist tightly.

"Are you sure you will not be distracted by Sakura while trainning"

"She is gone, I will not be distracted."

"Gone? Where? I have not heard about this.."

"I don't want to talk about, don't force it.." Syaoran said sadly. "Are we going to return to Hong Kong? So I can train and become stronger, to become the next hier of the Li clan"

Yelan smiled. "We will return to Hong Kong next week, you are dismiss."

"Arigatou" Syaoran then exited the room.

**During Syaoran's trainning...**

Syaoran swung his sword and cutted the brick into a million pieces. 'Sakura, gomen-nasi, I have to train, wait utnil I'm done...I'll return to you after that.' He continued swinging his sword.

_**End of Flashback**_

"I'm finished Sakura, my trainning is over." Syaoran had a few tears coming out of his eyes. Sakura reached for his tears and brushed it away for him. "I always listened to your songs and imagined you being beside me Sakura."

"Gomen-nasi..." Syaoran laid his head beside Sakura and started crying.

"You're such a baby Syaoran..." Sakura brushed his hair slowly. "I thought you would be a strong wolf now, ever since I heard you became the leader of the Li Clan...you shouldn't be crying."

"Sakura, let me stay with you...onegai..." Syaoran said quietly. Then he didn't feel Sakura brushing him anymore. He looked up at her. "Sakura"

Sakura smiled at him. "I..." Sakura was cut off by the knock on the door.

"Sakura-chan! The doctor is here. Syaoran, you better come outside." Tomoyo lead the doctor into Sakura's room. Syaoran left the package beside the table of Sakura's bed.

Syaoran walked out and closed the door.

**Living Room**

Eriol had arrived after Tomoyo phoned him about Sakura's condition and that Syaoran had returned.

"So, my little cute descendent, finally the leader of the Li Clan." Eriol smiled at Syaoran.

"I can't believe you left for five years just to train! Why didn't I notice that" Meiling pondered.

"Maybe because you're the baka here." A loud whack was heard. "I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME LI SYAORAN"

"Baka..." A million whacks were heard after that. "You know I still train even if I don't need to anymore" Meiling pouted.

Syaoran didn't really care, her punches didn't bother him that much. "So my little cute descendent, are you planning to stay here forever" Eriol asked.

"Iie, I'm returning to Hong Kong soon." Syaoran looked upstairs at Sakura's room. "I want to stay with her, if she's going to let me."

"That's so romantic" Tomoyo hugged Eriol. "I wonder why Eriol doesn't want to stay with me." Tomoyo gave Eriol her puppy look.

"Tomoyo! We've discussed this so many times"

"Demo! We're getting married soooon! Who's house are we going to stay at"

"YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED" Syaoran started laughing. Meiling whacked Syaoran across the head.

"Grow-up Li Syaoran"

The doctor then came out. "How's Sakura-chan"

"At this current state, I think she needs a long rest, like a vacation. She seems to be very stressed out. And about the idea of being in the movie, I think she should plan that later on. Right now she's exhausted, and she doesn't have the strength to do anything right now."

"Arigatou for coming."

"No problem..." Tomoyo guided the doctor to the door and he left.

Meiling checked Sakura's schedule. "Well, she did perform 4 times in a row this week...maybe a vacation would help. We could all take a break right now! Right"

"Well, I'm almost done my exams...and after that it's my university break, how about you Tomoyo my dear"

"Same as you...Meiling"

"Same...and probably Ray would say the same thing. Syaoran" No reply. "SYAORAN" Meiling yelled at Syaoran.

"Huh? I'm going to talk to Sakura right now." Syaoran then walked upstairs to Sakura's room.

"Love birdssss" Tomoyo chirped and she took out her video camera and giggled.

"Now Tomoyo, time to give her some privacy. Lets go shopping and order tickets for this vacation." Eriol smiled and kissed Tomoyo on the cheek.

"I'll phone Ray and tell him" Meiling then danced away to the phone to call her boyfriend.

**Sakura + Syaoran 'cough' LOVE 'cough'**

Syaoran closed the door behind him. "Syaoran..." Sakura whispered. "How you feeling"

"Tired...sick..." Syaoran then sat beside Sakura in her bed was she lay. She tried to get up but Syaoran pushed her down and his body was on top of her.

"Saku, you shouldn't move so much." Sakura gave Syaoran a peck on the cheek. "I love you."

"Even after I left you for five years" Sakura then showed him the braclet.

"You loved me even after I left." Sakura smiled. "It meant a lot to me, it helped me continue life, knowing that you were always beside me."

"Gomen-nasi, I wasn't really there for you." Syaoran laid beside Sakura like a child. Sakura rubbed his hair like if Syaoran was her child. "It doesn't matter now right"

"The doctor said you should take a break or go on a vacation."

"Hawaii would be nice..."

"Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling are choosing." Sakura sighed. "It means doom for us."

"I know what you mean." Syaoran then got up from where he was and faced Sakura. "Demo, it means we get to be together for a while right? I have something for you." He took the package he had left on the table before and gave it to Sakura. "I hope you like it."

Syaoran helped Sakura get up from her bed. She opened the package and saw a cute stuff bunny with Sakura sewed on the pink shirt the bunny was wearing.

"It's so kawaii! Syaoran, did you make it"

"Hai, hope you like it YingFa." Syaoran kissed her forehead. "You know, everytime you kiss me, you always miss the spot I want you to kiss."

"Really" Syaoran then kissed Sakura on the lips, and for fun he deepened the kiss. It turned out to be a passionate kiss. Sakura broke the kiss. "Syao, don't leave me again..." Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly.

"I won't, I promise I won't leave you, forever, I'll stay with you, I promise I will marry you." Sakura was silent. "Sakura"

Sakura had fallen asleep on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran kissed her and laid her down, he laid beside her, watching her peacefully as she slept. He saw her lips move, judging by her lip movements, she said"Syaoran, I love you, arigatou."

**Few weeks later...**

The gang was down on the beach, everybody was splashing water at each other. "Syaoran! Try and catch me" Sakura ran across the sandy beach.

"Sakura! Don't run so fast" Sakura smiled and laughed. Eriol and Tomoyo were splashing water at each other, while Meiling and Ray were having a tan.

Syaoran caught up with Sakura and tackled her down. Sakura giggled, Syaoran gave Sakura a passionate kiss. Sakura then looked at the engagement ring Syaoran had given her. It was a pink blossom ring, in the middle of the blossom was a beautiful white diamond.

"Sakura, we're getting married soon, before Eriol and Tomoyo, that's for sure."

"I know! I'm so happy. These few weeks, it makes me feel like a teenager again"

"You should have seen Touya when he saw me."

"You had to run for your life! I wish you two would get along"

"You wish..." Syaoran mumbled.

"Syaoran"

"Wah, just be glad we're together." Syaoran smiled and kissed her.

"Forever together..." Sakura whipered to Syaoran and kissed him back.

**-THE END-**

* * *

Bad ending, but whatever! I couldn't think of anything! Anyways, review! I MIGHT do a sequel later on...keyword: MIGHT!

* * *

Thank you to ALLLLLLLLLL my reviewers! I really appreciate all the comments! (hugs all my reviewers) Here's my list of reviewers!

DESTINY'Sheart

Rose

Darkdragonfarel

kawaii-kon

nipagirl

CherryBlossomYingFa

Hikaru Ayumi

Carmela-chan

Meilin Baby 13

Kurni Kitty

Eriol's legal lova

Bloodlust Night

Lady Of Light 4 the elves

Darkness carrier

Thank you! Please review people! Tell me if I should make a sequel or not!

-LilBlossomKitty aka Neko


End file.
